<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Neighborhood by cairusvt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624989">Blue Neighborhood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/cairusvt'>cairusvt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Because of Reasons, Chef!Kim Mingyu, DJ/Producer!Lee Jihoon, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mature rating because of all the sexual humor, Oblivious Domestic Fluff actually, Sexual Humor, Side!Woncheol, Slice of Life, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, jigyu - Freeform, other than that it's really just fluff, side!jihan, spring fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:56:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/cairusvt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been said that sound affects the way we taste. The louder the noise, the less we taste.</p><p>So you can imagine how overwhelming it was for Mingyu when certain music, his music, just made everything taste so much better. </p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>First Love Late Spring</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Neighborhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didnt mean to but this fic reminds me of Talk Me Down by Troye Sivan</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Mingyu picks up the last box from the back of his car and locks it up for good measure. Wonwoo had told him that the neighborhood's pretty good but Mingyu's just really paranoid. Plus he really can't afford to lose the car now. So he balances the box of what looks like his collection of baking trays and pans in one hand and he pockets his car keys. He walks down the hall and takes the stairs to the second floor. He at least trusts the building enough that he left the door to his room open as he's moving his stuff in so you can't say Mingyu's that paranoid.</p><p>When he sees the door to his room open and with one box sitting outside the hallway, that's when he panics.</p><p>He rushes to his room and leaves the box in his hands inside and goes to check the box alone in the hall. <br/>
"Uh, can I help you?" A voice says and Mingyu, already kneeling down beside the box, looks up to the opened door of the next unit and finds a guy staring down at him at what looks like pure judgment. At least that's what Mingyu felt like. <br/>
"Oh, uhm. Sorry. I'm new here." Mingyu says, and the guy's stare was still on him. Still heavy as fuck. <br/>
"And you're going through my box of vinyl records as a way to get to know me better?" He asks and Mignyu freezes. That's when he sees the box the guy was holding up in front of him and Mingyu stands up.<br/>
"Shit. Sorry. I just.. I thought it was mine. I'm really sorry." Mingyu says and he bows.<br/>
"Oh wow. You're huge. Well, yeah. Welcome, I guess. Now I gotta, uh, go. Spring cleaning and all that." the guy says and Mingyu nods.<br/>
"Oh! I- uh... I'm spring moving so." Mingyu says, stupidly. And the guy stares up at him and Mingyu wishes for nothing more than to crumble into nothingness.<br/>
"Right." he says, and cue the awkward laugh that translates to ' i don't know what to respond to that but I'm too nice to embarrass you'. Mingyu feels his insides crumble to dust. <br/>
"Well, can I trust you to not check my boxes if I leave them out here?" The guy asks and Mignyu smiles. Maybe he didn't exactly sound as stupid as he thought he did. <br/>
"Yeah. Uh- Of course! I'll be cleaning up my place, too, so..." Mingyu says and ends with another nervous laugh. <br/>
"Okay. Well, it was nice meeting you, uh.." The guy holds out his hand and Mingyu takes it, smiling.<br/>
"I'm Mingyu." Mingyu says and he shakes the guy's hand.<br/>
"Jihoon. You wanna, like, hang out later or something?" he asks and Mingyu freezes.<br/>
"Oh uhm. Thanks but uh, raincheck? I'm gonna have to fix everything up so." Mingyu says and Jihoon nods and leaves another box outside. <br/>
"That's cool. Well, see you around, yeah?" Jihoon says and Mingyu nods. Then he stops himself from making up a shitty joke as he gets in his room and closes the door. </p><p>When he gets in, he presses his back behind the door and crumbled to the floor.<br/>
"'Spring moving'? Seriously? What the fuck?" Mingyu says and he groans to himself. He then looks around at the heaps of boxes scattered around his place and he sighs. He stands up and takes a deep breath.<br/>
"Right. Settling in, first. Self-pity later." Mingyu says and he huffs out his chest and starts fixing up his place.</p><p><br/>
If there's one thing Mingyu is good at aside from cooking, it's cleaning.<br/>
It just makes sense to him, really. putting things where they're supposed to be, taking out things that aren't supposed to be there, wiping and brushing things off to get them back to the state they're supposed to be in. And it's pretty easy, too. Mingyu genuinely enjoys cleaning because of two reasons. one is that it helps him relax the same way as working out. It takes your mind off of things by focusing on this specific task for a short while and afterward everything's organized. Even Mingyu's thoughts. And the second thing would be the gratification that comes with seeing how clean everything is. </p><p>Mingyu's new place is kind of... compact. </p><p>The living area and dining area being just one whole space right as you enter the door and the kitchen at one end of the room while the bedroom is on the other along with the bathroom. And that's it.</p><p>But Mingyu likes it.</p><p>It's cheap, it's enough space for him, he's glad the building doesn't allow dogs otherwise he would've thought about getting one to get over this pathetic lonely phase, and his unit is at the end of the building. Meaning; More windows. And Mingyu absolutely loves that.</p><p>So what Migyu did was put his run-down three-seater couch in front of the door, pushes his four-seater, square table at the other end of the room by the window so he can look out the sky when he eats there, and then after that, he starts unpacking his bedroom.<br/>
It's a small room but it's okay, Mingyu pushes his dresser at the edge of the room and fixes the bedframe on the other side. He fixes his mattress over the bed frame, still brand new and covered in plastic but that didn't stop Mignyu from lying down on it. He sighs and thinks about fixing the sheets and his pillows but he stands up and leaves those unpacked for later. He checks the bathroom and finds it in great shape. He leaves his toiletries in the sink for now, still not a hundred percent okay with how clean everything really is, and he closes the door.</p><p>Now it's the kitchen. </p><p>Mingyu stares at the thirteen boxes scattered around the floor of the kitchen and he sighs as he pushes them aside and starts cleaning the countertops first. Mingyu's sort-of-mini-sort-of-not-so-mini-fridge was plugged in as soon as Mingyu had brought it up and he opens it and finds it already cold. He wipes it clean with a dry towel and he puts the food Wonwoo gave him inside. Then he puts in what he can from the boxes and he finds his fridge half filled already. Half of it was food from Wonwoo and the other half were a bunch of ingredients in jars and tupperware and microwavable tupperwares. He closes the fridge with a smile and starts unpacking everything in the kitchen. </p><p>The one thing Mingyu loves about the unit is how almost half of the space was the kitchen. The wall separating the bedroom from everything was a full counter with cabinets under it and on top as well. Then the counter continues on the wall next to it which has the sink and right before the end of the counter was where Mingyu put his stove, leaving enough countertop space on it's right for other stuff. This wall had cabinets below as well but no cabinets on top, just about half a foot of the wall on top of the counter and then windows. Mingyu loves the windows so much. It makes his tiny box of a place look a lot more like an open box if that even makes sense. So after Mignyu has cleaned the counters and the cabinets, he starts to fill them out with his stuff. Frying pans, trays, baking trays, all the big stuff for cooking, goes on the cabinets under the counter. Knives and utensils out and properly displayed on the counter, and plates, glasses, mugs, stuff Mingyu would need to have friends first before he can use them, would all go on the cabinets above. He then takes out his coffee maker and the stove out of their boxes and he fixes both on top of the counter. The stove was still electric so Mingyu won't have to think about gas but Mingyu still would like a regular open flame stove some time. Maybe after he's settled enough? But this'll do for now. He plugs the stove on the outlet next to where the fridge was plugged in and he smiles as he stands up and sees it turn on. </p><p>Mingyu looks around, smiles at his new home, and he sighs. <br/>
"You did it. You finally did it." Mingyu says and he lets out another satisfied sigh. </p><p> </p><p>An hour and a half later. Mingyu takes a photo of the lasagna he made and sends it to Wonwoo. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>MG:</em>
  </strong><br/>
<em>I finished unpacking so I thought I should make dinner</em><br/>
<em>*photo attached*</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>WW</strong>: </em><br/>
<em>are u rubbing it in my face that I am an hour away from your cooking</em><br/>
<em>bec if  u are</em><br/>
<em>its working</em><br/>
<em>i hate you so much</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>MG</strong>:</em><br/>
<em>now that i think about it</em><br/>
<em>how am i gonna eat all of this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>WW</strong>: </em><br/>
<em>share with your neighbors</em><br/>
<em>not the creepy ones tho</em><br/>
<em>just cute ones if you know what i mean</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>MG</strong>:</em><br/>
<em>shut up please</em><br/>
<em>if you don't hear from me in an hour it means my neighbor killed me</em><br/>
<em>he's like shorter than i am, pretty cute, black hair, really fair skin, also he's kind of cute</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>WW: </em>
  </strong><br/>
<em>u said cute twice dumbass</em><br/>
<em>RIP </em><br/>
<em>send me a google drive of all of your recipes please it'd be such a shame if your food dies with you</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>MG:</em>
  </strong><br/>
<em>;((</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>WW</strong>:</em><br/>
<em>I'm kidding</em><br/>
<em>maybe</em><br/>
<em>just be careful gyu</em><br/>
<em>and we miss you</em><br/>
<em>take care of yourself there, okay? </em><br/>
<em>i wont be there to help you when u fuck things up like the dumbass that you are</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>MG:</em>
  </strong><br/>
<em>That was going so well until the last bit</em><br/>
<em>i miss you guys too</em><br/>
<em>tell cheol hyung that just cause i'm an hour away doesnt mean i wont beat his ass up if he makes you cry</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>WW:</em>
  </strong><br/>
<em>tell him yourself im not a fucking owl</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>MG</strong>:</em><br/>
<em>I still do not get that no matter how many times you use it</em><br/>
<em>anyways bye</em><br/>
<em>love you guys &lt;3</em><br/>
<em>but dont tell cheol hyung he'll be an ass about it</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Mingyu locks his phone and stares at the tray of lasagna big enough to be his food for the entire week. He thinks for a while and when he hears a door close, he smiles and pulls out a tupperware and starts slicing the lasagna. And five minutes later, he's standing in front of his neighbor's door with the tupperware. </p><p>And he stands there for five more minutes before going back to his unit.</p><p>He puts the tupperware down the table and he sighs as he opens it and starts eating. He then grabs his phone from the table and brings the tupperware to the couch with him. He eats half lying down and he scrolls through his social media accounts as he eats. The lasagna was okay. It would've been better if Mingyu could bake it but he doesnt have an over and the place didn't have one either. But it's lasagna none the less. </p><p>And right as he was about to put on some music, he hears the soft thud of a song playing from next door. Mingyu listens to it, trying to decipher if he knows the song or not, but he fails. He tries to think of a specific song but he can't. But he still locks his phone and enjoys his food to the sound of a soft and sort of upbeat buzzing from next door. Mingyu's mind blanks out for a bit, the sound sort of taking him away and bringing him somewhere new but also somewhere he knew. The feeling was like putting on a coat inside an airconditioned room. It was weird and sort of new but it also feels sort of familiar</p><p>That night Mingyu settles in his new place a lot better than he had expected. After cleaning up and storing what was left of the food, Mignyu turns off the lights, fixes his bed as quickly as he could, takes a bath, and flops down his bed with his hair still a bit damp. The music was still playing, but now it's dulled down and a lot more mellow and quiet, but the tune was the same. Mingyu finds himself staring at the ceiling as he listens in and he eventually falls asleep like that. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, though, right as Mingyu was about to go and look for a job, he decides to man up and pulls out another tupperware and places a slice of Lasagna in it. He locks up, double checks everything, and then locks his door. He knocks on his neighbor's door a couple of times before he eventually opens the door with just a half-zipped hoodie and sweatpants. </p><p> </p><p>That's certainly gonna be burned in Mingyu's mind for a while. </p><p> </p><p>"Mingyu?" Jihoon says and Mingyu shakes his head and clears his throat.<br/>
"Oh, Right. Uhm, last night I made some food and, like, I'm still not used to cooking for just one so I kind of made a lot. So I thought I'd share it with you." Mingyu says and Jihoon stares at him. His black hair untamed on top of his head just making his blank look even more... blank.<br/>
"This isn't poisoned, right? Or like, drugged?" He asks and Mingyu can feel himself flush.<br/>
"No! I swear! I just ate some this morning! But I guess I understand why you'd think that. Uh, Sorry?" Mingyu says and Jihoon smiles.<br/>
"I'm messing with you. You look like you don't even know where to get drugs." Jihoon says and he takes the tupperware from Mingyu's hands.<br/>
"Do you?" Mingyu asks, trying to make conversation and immediately regrets it. <br/>
"Thank you, Mingyu. And I live by a very simple saying that goes "Never say no to free food." so." Jihoon says as he shrugs and he smiles up at Mingyu.<br/>
"Thanks. Really. I feel like I should've been a lot more welcoming to you yesterday." Jihoon says and he runs a hand over his hair and his fingers just pass by his hair. It must be really soft.<br/>
"Oh, no, really. Consider this as my thanks too, I guess. For last night." Mingyu says and Jihoon stares.<br/>
"Last night?" Jihoon asks and Mignyu nods.<br/>
"The music you were playing last night. I usually have a hard time falling asleep nowadays but it helped me a lot." Mingyu says and Jihoon tenses.<br/>
"Oh, shit. Sorry. Was I playing it too loud?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu laughs and shakes his head.<br/>
"It's okay, really. I love it. Who is it, though? And what's the title? I kind of want it on my phone now and listen to it whenever I feel like shit." Mingyu teases and Jihoon's gaze fell on the floor.<br/>
"Uhm... it doesn't have a title. Not yet anyway." Jihoon says.<br/>
"What?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon smiles.<br/>
"It's mine. The song. I've been working on it for a while now and I guess you're the first to hear it." Jihoon says and Mingyu's brain falters.<br/>
"You did that? Like you made it? That's awesome!" Mingyu says and Jihoon smiles.<br/>
"Yeah. I'd make you pay for listening to it but I'll consider this as payment for now." Jihoon says and he held up the tupperware and Mingyu smiles.<br/>
"Okay. Uhm. I gotta go now. Still looking for work. See you around." Mingyu says and he waves as he walks away. He smiles, proud at how he actually talked like an actual human being for once, and he thinks maybe his life is about to go in the right direction. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu hates everything in his life.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, not literally. But he's allowed to be this dramatic after such a rough day. </p><p>He took Wonwoo's advice and searched up online places that were hiring. He even made an account for some job placement website that helps you locate local workplaces but the thing is not every workplace is registered there. But that's as good as he can start off with so he does that. He decides to leave his car for now and take the bus instead. He lists out the places from the website and he pinpoints their location one by one, thinking of the best route to take so he won't have to go back and forth as he goes from one place to another. </p><p>He finds four places around the area. One was a fine dining restaurant that looks like it's focus is on seafood. Two local restaurants that are actually close by, and one was a Japanese resto-bar.</p><p>And all of them shook his hand, smiled, and said they'd call him to let him know if he got the job. Which most likely meant he didn't get the job. </p><p>So you can't really blame Mingyu for sulking as he goes up the steps of their building and drags his feet as he walks up to his door. He unlocks the door, gets in, closes the door, and lies down on his couch. </p><p>"It's just the first day." Mingyu says to himself.<br/>
"Yeah. It's just the very first day." Mingyu says out loud and he sighs. He gets up, leaves his stuff on the dining table as he takes a quick shower.</p><p>When he got out of the bathroom, he hears knocking on his door. He puts on underwear and his pants and he wraps the towel around his upper body as he goes to answer the door. When he opens it, though, he sees Jihoon dressed up. Like, dressed up kind of dressed up. Black skinny jeans, leather jacket, and Mingyu doesn't even want to know if that's actually a mesh shirt under that jacket or if he's just imagining things. His hair was also styled back and looking at him now, he looks like an 80's punk biker. Or like, a mafia leader. Mingyu's not sure. </p><p>"Hey, I thought I heard you come back." Jihoon says with a smile and Mingyu smiles back.<br/>
"Yeah, i just got in. Just finished taking a shower, too." Mingyu says and he motions for the towel around him. Jihoon then openly stares at him, his eyes moving down to Mingyu's upper body and then back up to his face before smiling.<br/>
"Yeah. I can definitely see that." Jihoon says and Mingyu laughs nervously because <em>What The Fuck?</em><br/>
"Oh right. i gotta go but, uh. this is for you." Jihoon says and he holds out a flash drive.<br/>
"And by the way, when you said you cooked something up I thought you meant like a side dish, or some simple dish like, I don't know, fried chicken or something like that. But lasagna? Who just decides to cook lasagna just whenever? Are you from Buzzfeed? And did you make everything like, from scratch?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu shrugs.<br/>
"I like cooking." Mingyu says with a smile and Jihoon laughs.<br/>
"Of course you do. I'm still a bit convinced you're not real and my mind is making you up, but... Well, I gotta- I gotta  go." Jihoon says, checking the time on his phone and he smiles as he points at the flash drive on Mingyu's hand.<br/>
"Tell me what you think." Jihoon says and then he waves as he walks away. Mingyu stares at him and then back at the flash drive in his palm right now and he just stands there, by his door, with just a towel around his upper body. <br/>
"What?" Mingyu says out loud to no one and he shuts the door close and locks it. </p><p>He goes in, puts on a shirt, and opens up his laptop. He stares at the flash drive as his laptop turns on and he sees a tiny name written on it. He has no idea who Uji is so he just smiles and he hurriedly slots it in and opens the folder. Inside the flash drive were two folders. One with the name Work on it and one with Mingyu as its name. Mingyu opens up the folder with his name and he sees five MP3 files inside.</p><p>TRACK 1. sad shit <br/>
TRACK 2. Last Night <br/>
TRACK 3. emo guitar <br/>
TRACK 4. sad and angst (sangst) <br/>
TRACK 5. sadder shit </p><p>Mingyu laughs at the file names and he immediately copies them into his laptop. When he was done, he couldn't help but open the other folder as well. Inside were MP3 files as well but now they have better names and some are just songs that he remixed. But on the bottom of the list was one folder and Mingyu chokes on nothing when he reads what it says.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Nudes"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>And, okay. Obviously, this is where Mingyu's moral compass should start interfering. Start telling him to NOT do stuff and all that. But yeah, Mingyu hovers the mouse icon over the folder and he stares at his laptop screen for a solid five minutes before he sighs, closes every folder, ejects the flash drive, and then pulls it out of his laptop. He sets the flash drive on the table next to his laptop and he stares at it as he can feel it sort of staring back at him. Mingyu groans to himself and he makes a playlist of the five songs from Jihoon and plays it while he thinks of cooking something. </p><p>He plays <em>'Last Night'</em> first because he really just loves it. The soft and warm feeling it has but still sounding upbeat was such a refreshing sound for Mingyu that he decides to just start cooking just like that. He smiles the entire time and he checks his fridge for whatever else is in there that he could cook with. He scans everything but nothing comes up. Not a single dish. So Mingyu just grabbed the potatoes and carrots and he starts peeling them. He cuts off the stem of the carrots and slices them down to french fries size and he soaks them a bit in salt and water as he heats up a pot with oil. </p><p>He hears the song end and a new one starts. It starts slow and low and it sort of feels like it's dragging something across the music. Something heavy and very prominent. Mingyu has no idea how to word this out properly but it's like eating spicy noodles with lots of cheese. Like you get the smooth and full flavor of the cheese first but then you get this long drag of hot spice on your tongue and down your throat. That's the only thing Mingyu can compare this with and he moves to his laptop and presses replay before going back to cooking. </p><p>He drains them out and pats them dry with a paper towel before letting them fry for a good while. Mingyu likes his fries crispy and well done and the crunch just goes so well with the carrots so he lets the potatoes get a bit more on the deep brown than the usual golden brown before he pulls them out and puts them on a strainer to let the oil drip. He then salts them and just puts them on a plate before turning off the stove and going back to the dining table. </p><p>Mingyu checks the title of the songs that's currently playing and sees that it's 'sad and angst'. The title may seem silly but it's definitely accurate, that's for sure. The tune sounds sad and slow that it's making Mingyu feel like he's in a drama right now and it's the scene right after when the two leads fight and they show one of them moping and eating their pain away.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, that's Mingyu. Definitely Mingyu. Well, you know... minus the significant other.</p><p> </p><p>He enjoys his plate of crunchy fries and he gets himself a plate of still cold lasagna as he goes through Jihoon's playlist. His favorite by the end of the night ended up being 'sadder shit'. He really has to thank Jihoon for the titles, too. But yeah, 'sadder shit' just had this subtle happy-sad feel to it and it didn't help that Jihoon was actually singing a bit here. Just sort of humming to the tune of the music but it certainly adds a lot more depth to the song. almost like he knows exactly how to sing the song and he's just missing the lyrics. Mingyu had to say that the piano in 'sad shit' hurts so much as well. It reminds Mingyu of background music in animes when someone dies and he feels kind of ashamed at how stupid that sounds but it's kind of true. The smooth flow and rhythm of the song had him staring at his plate dumbly and he's just glad no one can see him. Especially at the part nearing the end when things start to get a lot more tense, Mingyu feels himself hold his breath as he listens and he absolutely loses it when he hears Jihoon singing a bit in the end. 'Emo guitar' was great, too. The soft guitar almost feels like a lullaby, a sad bedtime story you sing. </p><p>Mingyu finds himself way too captivated by the songs that he jumps a little seeing that it's already almost midnight. The same five songs had been playing for the entire night and all he did was just stare at his laptop the entire time as he listens. He smiles to himself and copies the songs to his phone as well before turning off his laptop. He then cleans up, washes up for bead, and by midnight, he's already in bed, with his phone playing 'sadder shit' to help him sleep through the night. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Saturday</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
The week eventually ends and after three whole days of looking for a job and Mingyu is on the brink of breaking down.</p><p>Not a single call back yet, and honestly Mingyu would rather they'd call now and say he's not getting the job rather than to have this sort of thing weighing in on his already heavy anxiety, hovering over his head like a dark cloud you just know is gonna bring in the rain but it hasn't come yet. Saturday rolls in and Mingyu is too mopey to even try today so he's officially giving up.</p><p>Well, he's giving up for now. But on Monday he'll be up and ready to face the bitter world with a smile again. <br/>
Mingyu hates being an adult. </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu plays Jihoon's songs again and he sighs.</p><p> </p><p>He's half-naked on his bed that just barely fits him.<br/>
The money he has saved up is slowly depleting every single day that he comes home without a job.<br/>
And to top it all off, it's finally sinking in on him that he's sort of alone here and he misses everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Which sucks major balls.</p><p> </p><p>Wonwoo called him yesterday and he lets Mingyu whine for almost an hour through the phone and Mingyu loves him for that. Wonwoo had always been thought to be cold or intimidating as a person but he's actually really sweet. Mingyu knows that he certainly would not have survived college without him so he's really thankful for that. And he's thankful that he still has him now. Thankful that he didn't just disappear. </p><p>Mingyu's thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on his door. He groaned, thought twice about maybe pretending to still be asleep but in the end he just got up, put on a shirt, and trudges on towards the door.</p><p>"Hey." Jihoon says, wearing a gray sleeveless shirt, black skinny jeans, and an obnoxiously huge looking pair of sneakers that reminds Mignyu of Vernon's own collection. He smiles at Mingyu and Mingyu hopes he managed to smile back.<br/>
"Hey." Mingyu mimics him. Stupidly. And he shakes his head.<br/>
"Uh, sorry. I just woke up." Mingyu says and Jihoon smiles.<br/>
"Nah, it's okay. Sorry to be bothering you on a Saturday but uhm... I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me and my friends. Just for lunch." Jihoon offers and Mingyu smiles.</p><p>Then he <em>'smiles'</em>. </p><p>"It's okay if you don't want to, Mingyu. I just thought I'd offer." Jihoon says, seemingly seeing through Mingyu's smile and Mingyu feels like shit. <br/>
"Maybe next time?" Mingyu offers and Jihoon smiles and nods. <br/>
"Raincheck?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu smiles.<br/>
"Raincheck." Mingyu says back.<br/>
"Okay. But next time, I won't be asking anymore. I'll just drag your ass out of your room and carry you into the car." Jihoon jokes and Mignyu laughs.<br/>
"Sure." Mingyu says and Jihoon gives him a look.<br/>
"What? You think I can't take you?" Jihoon says and Mingyu's still half asleep mind kind of registers that in a kind of not so appropriate way.<br/>
"I'm sure you can." Mingyu says and Jihoon smiles at him again. <br/>
"But seriously, though. I mostly work at home or work at nights so if you ever want company I'm just one door down." Jihoon says and Mingyu feels a weight in his chest disappear.<br/>
"Yeah. Yeah okay. Thanks. Have fun today." Mingyu says and Jihoon walks off.<br/>
"And you know I can hear you playing SADDER SHIT from my room, right?" Jihoon says and Mingyu laughs.<br/>
"Oh, wait. I almost forgot." Jihoon stops in his tracks and walks back to Mingyu, pulling out something from his back pocket and handing it to Mingyu.<br/>
"I usually don't invite people I know but it'd be nice if you could. I'll start around nine in the evening so you have plenty of time to think." Jihoon says and he walks away.</p><p>He watches as Jihoon disappears down the stairs and he closes his door. Mingyu sighs, stares at his door, and then leans forward to hit his head on the door. </p><p>The thing is, Mingyu wanted to come. He really did. And Jihoon offered so he doesn't even have to think about if they want him there or not because obviously, they do. Mingyu drags his feet towards the kitchen and unfolds the paper Jihoon gave him. It turns out to be a flier for a bar and Mingyu reads a familiar name on the setlist.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Woozi</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu smiles, then he frowns, and then he folds the flier back up and presses it up on his refrigerator and pins it down with a magnet shaped like a carrot. He decided to do what he usually does when he doesn't know what to do.</p><p> </p><p>He calls Wonwoo. </p><p> </p><p>The coffee maker starts to sound like it's dying and Mingyu sighs when someone picks up.<br/>
<em>"What?"</em> Someone says from the other side of the line and Mingyu's frown deepens.<br/>
"Give the phone to Wonwoo hyung." Mingyu says and he hears Seungcheol groan.<br/>
<em>"What if I don't want to?"</em> Seungcheol says and he hears rustling from the other line.<br/>
<em>"Don't mind him. His brain melted after our second time last night and I think the damage may be permanent this time."</em> Wonwoo says and Mingyu huffs. <br/>
"That's implying he actually used his brain, to begin with." Mingyu says and Seungcheol lets out a loud "Hey!"<br/>
<em>"And you're on loudspeaker."</em> Wonwoo adds and Mignyu huffs.<br/>
"Why? I gotta talk to you. Like, in private." Mingyu says and he can hear Seungcheol laughing.<br/>
<em>"Whatever you tell him he'll eventually tell me so I don't see the problem here."</em> Seungcheol says <br/>
"That's 'cause you're the problem here, dumbass." Mingyu answers immediately and Mingyu hears Wonwoo sigh into the call. Mingyu hears a few seconds of rustling again before Wonwoo speaks up.<br/>
<em>"Alright, you're off speaker phone now. And you, get up. It's your turn to make breakfast and I'm not eating just toast and coffee."</em> Wonwoo says to Seungcheol and Mingyu sighs. Can't help but be jealous over that.</p><p><em>"Okay. What's up?"</em> Wonwoo asks and Mingyu sighs. Again.<br/>
"You know the guy I was telling you? My neighbor?" Mingyu asks and Wonwoo huffs out a laugh.<br/>
<em>"You mean really cute, really pretty, really soft neighbor who thought you were robbing him on your first day there and then gives you a flash drive with songs and his nudes? Oh and that he's cute."</em> Wonwoo asks and Mingyu groans. <br/>
"You said cute twice." Mingyu says, huffing.<br/>
<em>"I know. Because you did, too."</em> Wonwoo says and, okay. He really has to stop telling Wonwoo everything.<br/>
"Well, yeah. Anyways. He kind of asked me to hang out with him and his friends." Mingyu says<br/>
<em>"That's great! Maybe you can make new friends there a lot faster now!"</em> Wonwoo says, sounding real happy for Mingyu.<br/>
"Right. Hahaha." Mingyu says and he hears Wonwoo sigh.<br/>
<em>"You said no, didn't you?"</em> Wonwoo says and Mingyu nods. And then he realizes he was nodding so he groans and says, "Yes."<br/>
<em>"Of course you did."</em> Wonwoo says and Mingyu groans.<br/>
"Well, technically I said 'next time'. That's not exactly a no." Mingyu defends himself and he hears Wonwoo sigh again which really isn't helping him feel better.<br/>
<em>"Mingyu. Did you want to go?" </em><br/>
"I said would next time."<br/>
<em>"That's not the answer to my question."</em><br/>
"Okay. Fine. Yes, I did."<br/>
<em>"And you didn't say yes because..?" </em><br/>
"I don't know? I'm shy?" <br/>
<em>"Mingyu you are anything but shy. A bit slow, yeah. Annoying? Maybe. Clumsy? Most definitely. And you're-"</em><br/>
"Do you have a point?" Mingyu cuts him off and  <br/>
<em>"Yes. My point here is you gotta stop making excuses. Tell me why you didn't go."</em> Wonwoo demands and Mingyu gives in.<br/>
"I don't know? I'm scared. What if they don't like me? Or I do some stupid shit and Jihoon won't want to be my friend afterward. He's the only one here that knows me and I'd rather not fuck that up." <br/>
<em>"Do you like him?"</em> Wonwoo asks after a few silent seconds and Mingyu physically recoils from it. Mingyu can almost hear him smiling as he speaks and he groans.<br/>
"What? No! Hyung!" <br/>
<em>"What?"</em> Wonwoo laughs. <em>"I'm just asking, Mingyu."</em><br/>
"It's not... I like him as a friend. He's the only one I got here right now."<br/>
<em>"Well, you got me. And Seungcheol."</em><br/>
"Seungcheol? No thanks. He can suck my dick."<br/>
<em>"He'll probably do that if I ask him to."</em> Wonwoo says and Mingyu frowns.<br/>
"Oh my God, gross. No. You two and your kinks, I swear." Mingyu says and he hears Wonwoo laugh.<br/>
<em>"I mean it, though. Well, not the dick sucking thing. Wherever you are, we are always gonna be here for you. I mean, you should know that. You woke me up to tell me how stupid you are."</em> Wonwoo teases and Mingyu feels like crying and laughing.<br/>
"I'm asking for advice because he invited me out later too!" Mingyu screams and Wonwoo laughs out loud before letting Mingyu continue. So Mingyu pours himself a cup of coffee, and he and Wonwoo come up with a game plan for Mingyu.</p><p>And Mingyu didn't know it then, but that night's gonna be the beginning of something. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
As a kid, Mingyu used to be loud and kind of obnoxious. His friends back then liked having him around for that reason. But around the time high school came, Mingyu feels like he's wearing someone else's skin. He feels awkward and jittery and there was this constant nagging at the back of his head that tells him if he does this one thing wrong then this other thing will happen and then a whole series of unfortunate events plays in his mind. Thinking if he so much as spills a glass of water he'd end up burning down their classroom and everyone in it. His imagination was at least as wild as his spirits used to be so that's when he turned to video games. GameBoys, PSP, DS. Mingyu went through all of them since his mother sort of feels bad for him for having no friends at all. And that's when Migyu's unhealthy fascination towards Pokemon began. </p><p>And right now, standing in front of a resto-bar's front door, staring at the bouncer who's been staring at him for a few minutes now, he sort of feels like a fucking Magicarp.<br/>
Scratch that, he feels like a Magicarp on land. </p><p>He takes a deep breath, shows the bouncer the flier Jihoon gave him, and the bouncer smiles.<br/>
"You friends with Jihoon?" The bouncer asks and Mingyu nods.<br/>
"Neighbor, really." Mingyu says and the bouncer nods.<br/>
"Wait, are you that Min-something guy?Minjoo?"<br/>
"Mingyu?"<br/>
"Yeah! Mingyu! Woah, dude, Jihoon told me to give you this."  And the guy gives him a sort of card.<br/>
"VIP section is upstairs, Fewer people and less sweat, but feel free to move about downstairs. it's much more fun in the pit. You can go up the bar in there and ask for any drinks too."<br/>
"Oh. Uh... okay."<br/>
"Okay! Have fun, dude! Tonight's set is gonna be awesome!" The bouncer says and he Pushes Mingyu inside. </p><p>Right.</p><p>Mingyu looks down at the card and he stares at the card that says Dusk on one side and Dawn on the other. He then bumps into someone walking past him and he jolts, apologizes and bows a few times and the guy just smiles and bows as well. Mingyu stares as he walks to the right side of the place and he looks around the area and sees what looks like the bar part of the resto-bar.<br/>
"Hey." Someone calls out and Mignyu looks to his left and finds a counter right in front of the entrance.<br/>
"I don't think I know you. You're not a regular, are you?" The guy asks and Mingyu smiles nervously and shakes his head no. <br/>
"Well, it's always a pleasure to welcome new faces. I'm Joshua." The guy says and he reaches his hand out over the counter. Mingyu moves forward and shakes his hand.<br/>
"Uhm, this is gonna sound stupid but, uh, where do I go?" Mingyu asks and Joshua's face turns from confused to amused. <br/>
"Well, seeing that you have a card I'd say you're about to head upstairs. Are you Jeonghan's friend?" Joshua asks and Mingyu shakes his head no. <br/>
"Jihoon invited me. He's gonna be, uh, playing here?" Mingyu says, unsure if that's how he's supposed to say it, and Joshua's face turns from amused to what looks like surprised.<br/>
"Wait, Jihoon? Lee Jihoon? Kinda short, buff dude? Black hair, round cheeks, really pale?" Joshua asks and Mingyu nods.<br/>
"He invited you?" Joshua asks and Mingyu nods slowly.<br/>
"Should he not have invited anyone?" Mingyu asks nervously and Joshua waves his hands frantically and walks around the counter and walks up to Mingyu.<br/>
"No no no no. That's not what i meant. Sorry. Uhm, why don't I help you upstairs? Will you be meeting anyone here or waiting for anyone?" Joshua asks and Mingyu shakes his head with a laugh.<br/>
"Aside from Jihoon, no. So a table for one would be nice." Mingyu says and Joshua smiles at him.<br/>
"Alright then. Come on." Joshua says and he leads Mingyu to the other side of the counter, away from the bar. <br/>
"The stairs are this way." Joshua says and Mingyu nods.</p><p>Mingyu sees the left side of the place filled with dining tables and a few were even occupied by a few groups of people who seem to be eating a bit before partying hard. Well, at least that's what Mingyu assumed they were doing since they're all dressed to party. Joshua takes a turn and the stairs take them up the second floor which looks exactly like the first floor, one side for dining tables and one side of the bar. Except for the second floor for the bar were just seats and couches set around the open floor that shows the stage below and the groups of people dancing around the music. Joshua walks up to the railings and he waits for Mingyu. Mingyu reluctantly walks up beside him and Joshua smiles. <br/>
"If it's okay with you, do you want to share a table with us? We'll keep you company until Jihoon's done with his set." Joshua says and Mingyu smiles.<br/>
"I don't want to bother anyone, really."<br/>
"Oh come on. It's no big deal. If anything, you're doing us a favor. We'll be on Jihoon's good side." Joshua says the last part like it was a joke and Mingyu does what he thinks he should and laughs along.<br/>
"Uhm, sure. I have to say though, I'm not one for crowds and all so I may seem a bit quiet at first." Mingyu says and Joshua laughs.<br/>
"Of course. Come on, this is our table for the night." Joshua says and he walks up to the table in the middle, right in front of the stage. Mingyu catches a glimpse of the 'RESERVED' sign right as Joshua takes it off the table. He then scans the room and waves at someone. Mingyu watches as a staff walks up to him, wearing a black shirt and a purple apron, and Joshua tells him something Mingyu can't quite catch due to the loud music.<br/>
"Hey Mingyu, are you drinking tonight?" Joshua asks and Mingyu stiffens. He remembers Wonwoo's words and he smiles and nods.<br/>
"But nothing too strong. Just beer would be okay." Mingyu says and Joshua smiles. He then says a few more things to the guy and he smiles and pats him in the back right as the staff smiles and bows at him. <br/>
"The food's gonna come by in a few minutes. I'll just fix something up downstairs but I'll be back before the program starts. If you see a pretty guy walking up to you and asks you why you're sitting here, tell him I let you and that you're Jihoon's friend. Okay?" Joshua says and Mginyu nods and Joshua walks away. </p><p>Mingyu looks around, takes a deep breath, and pulls out his phone to panic.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>MG</em><br/>
<em>HYUNG</em><br/>
<em>Wonwoo hyung please reply </em><br/>
<em>if you don't ill literally be crying in the club</em>
</p><p>
  <em>WW</em><br/>
<em>take pics i wanna see</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MG</em><br/>
<em>HYUNG</em><br/>
<em>i did it</em><br/>
<em>im here</em><br/>
<em>but someone kind of approached me and i think he's friends with Jihoon</em>
</p><p>
  <em>WW</em><br/>
<em>Mingyu the plan was to get Jihoon to notice you stop whoring around</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MG</em><br/>
<em>IM NOT</em><br/>
<em>HE SAID TO WAIT FOR ONE MORE GUY</em>
</p><p>
  <em>WW</em><br/>
<em>two guys? damn Mingyu im both shocked and impressed.</em><br/>
<em>and also maybe a little jealous</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MG</em><br/>
<em>HYUNG NOT THE FUCKING TIME </em>
</p><p>
  <em>WW</em><br/>
<em>im kidding</em><br/>
<em>calm down</em><br/>
<em>what did he say to you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MG</em><br/>
<em>that he'd keep me company while waiting for Jihoon</em><br/>
<em>and that'll get him on Jihoon's good side?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>WW</em><br/>
<em>then just hang out with them</em><br/>
<em>they probably just wanna welcome you in their friend group</em><br/>
<em>that's literally what we did with you in college stop being a testicle about it and clench your ass</em><br/>
<em>if you play your cards right by this time next week you'd be riding his dick bicycle all you want</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MG</em><br/>
<em>is there anything in your mind aside from sex</em><br/>
<em>like</em><br/>
<em>seriously</em><br/>
<em>i am honestly concerned about your mental health </em>
</p><p>
  <em>WW</em><br/>
<em>well yeah, obviously</em><br/>
<em>i think about what to eat after sex and what i'll be wearing after sex</em><br/>
<em>oh and if i can eat Seungcheol out after sex</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MG</em><br/>
<em>alright thats enough</em><br/>
<em>please</em><br/>
<em>i don't wanna vomit before i even drink anything </em><br/>
<em>If i don't call you tomorrow by lunch it means i'm dead</em>
</p><p>
  <em>WW</em><br/>
<em>or maybe your mouth's still occuppied?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MG</em><br/>
<em>bye hyung</em>
</p><p>
  <em>WW</em><br/>
<em>lmao bye</em><br/>
<em>good luck</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And luck is the last thing Mingyu needs right now. The first thing he needs is to learn how to properly breathe. </p><p>He calms himself down and looks around the place. The VIP area seems to be a close-knit group of people, seeing as how everyone in different tables seems to be talking to each other over the distance, raising their hands and nodding their heads with a sort of fazed smile on their faces and some even raise their already half-empty drinks. Mingyu feels like he's watching everything through a screen. Like everything is happening a second away from him. Does that make sense? Like the whole place is on a different time, a place where it's always one second ahead of everything and everyone else. Mingyu was glad for the hand on his shoulder or he would've fallen deeper into that though and he'd rather not have an episode like that right now. He turns and sees, just like Johsua had said, a pretty guy smiling down at him. But instead of doing what Joshua told him to, Mingyu stares. </p><p>"Mingyu, right? I bumped into Joshua on my way up. It's nice to meet a friend of Jihoon's for once. My name's Jeonghan." He says and he takes his hand off of Mingyu and takes the seat next to his.<br/>
"So, how do you know our Jihoon?" Jeonghan asks and Mingyu smiles.<br/>
"I just moved into the apartment unit next to his. He's been the only new friend I've made since I moved here, really." Mingyu says and Jeonghan smiles.<br/>
"Really? Are you serious?" Jeonghan asks as if thinking Migyu's just kidding.<br/>
"Well, I just moved in this Wednesday, so. There's still plenty of time." Mingyu says and Joenghan nods. His black hair falls slowly around his face as he does so and Mingyu finds it unfair that other people look like that without so much as an ounce of effort. <br/>
"Well, you came to the right place. As far as we're concerned, you already have two more new friends." Jeonghan says and he smiles at Mingyu. Mingyu smiles back and nods.<br/>
"Food coming through!" someone yells over their shoulders and Mingyu sees Joshua holding up a tray as he hurries over the table.<br/>
"I told you to stop serving already. Seriously Josh." Jeonghan says and Joshua just smiles at him as he laid out plates of cheese covered fries, nachos, and chicken wings. A guy then comes in and brings a bucket filled with ice with six bottles of beers and he says something to Joshua that Mingyu didn't quite catch again before Joshua nods and pats his back before taking the seat next to Jeonghan.<br/>
"You know they're a bit understaffed in the kitchen. Anyways, they're gonna start in about fifteen minutes. You guys getting to know each other?" Joshua asks and Mingyu smiles.<br/>
"Yeah. Well, apparently, Mingyu here moved in next to Jihoon's place. And Jihoon's the only one he knows here as of now." Jeonghan summarizes and Mingyu laughs.<br/>
"You mean as of about fifteen minutes ago. You officially know us two so that adds to your list. Feel free to come by every weekend when Jihoon plays here." Joshua says and he starts opening the bottles of beer.<br/>
"Fuck that. Feel free to come by anytime. We're only busy around Mondays and Fridays during the weekdays anyway." Jeonghan says and Joshua nods. Mingyu smiles and nods as well but he doesn't know just how far that offer is held out too him, really. <br/>
"That's really nice of you two. Honestly, I was thinking twice if I should come or not. But I figured it'd be rude not to since Jihoon invited me and all." Mingyu says and he accepts the bottle Joshua passes to him.<br/>
"Yeah, well, we're glad you did too. Jihoon never invites anyone to these things so I'm sure he'd be glad to see you too." Jeonghan says and Mingyu notices something in the way he says it. Almost like how Wowoo talks when he's saying something that means a hundred possible things all at once.</p><p>After that Mignyu got to know them a lot better. And only then did Mingyu know that they actually own the place and that's why they know Jihoon. The two of them were friends in college and eventually ended up together and decided to loan for something they both agreed on and the resto-bar concept was a hit. Families would dine in during the weekdays and Jeonghan would notice familiar faces coming back during the weekends with their friends. Mingyu listens in to them telling their story as if it's just one book and not two lives and Mingyu can't help but feel a bit jealous of it all. </p><p>The thought got Mingyu stopping for a second. He's really at the point where he'll be jealous of anyone whos in a relationship. </p><p>Mingyu downs half of the beer in one go and he smiles at Jeonghan and Joshua as Jeonghan tells him more about how they met Jihoon. <br/>
"He comes in one Saturday night, wearing a leather jacket over his hoodie and sweatpants, walks up to a staff and asked him where they picked up the DJ because he sucks. The staff told Joshua and I have no idea how but by the following week he's wearing the same outfit again but this time he was on stage as the DJ. And everyone loves him." Jeonghan says and Mingyu can't help but imagine Jihoon doing exactly that.</p><p>Their little storytime then ended when someone starts hyping up the crowd with a mic and Mingyu looks down and finds someone on stage already as a few people set up behind him.<br/>
"Another fine evening to all you fine looking people in-crowd. It is yours truly, Boo Seungkwan, back on stage." And the people start cheering out loud as the guy smiles at the crowd.<br/>
"Well, tonight, I'm only here as a somewhat emcee for the night but you can always come by for a relaxing dinner during the weekdays if you want to hear my lovely voice singing for you." He says and the crowd lets out a good-natured cheer.<br/>
"Would that be singing with or without your clothes?" Someone screams and Mingyu sighs at the same time as half of the people inside.<br/>
"It's gonna be without you, that's for sure. Guy in the black hoodie, over there, yeah. Do you remember Jinwoo? The guy welcoming everyone before they come in? Well, I'll set you two up on a date when I'm done here." The guy, Seungkwan, says and Mingyu turns to Jeonghan and Joshua only to see them smiling at the guy on stage.<br/>
"That's Seungkwan. He can handle himself, don't worry." Joshua says and Mignyu turns back to the stage.<br/>
"Okay. Now that we've given him the attention he's obviously desperate for, let's go back to the actual script that I'm pretending i do not actually have." The guy says and the entire room laughs <br/>
"We have quite a list for you tonight but I know you are all waiting for the main event so let's start things off right now." Mingyu watches as Seungkwan announces the first DJ of the night and he helps her up the stage before going down himself. </p><p>Mingyu watches as she started doing whatever it is that she's doing and Mingyu watches as the crowd comes alive with the music. Up from where he's watching, it's like those videos where they put paint on a laid down speaker and the paint moves according to the music. It's like everyone has this unofficial choreography where they do mostly the same thing every time. Everyone knows when they jump along to the music and when to just dance along. Mingyu watches for a while until he feels a hand on his shoulder again. Jeonghan motions over the guy standing him and Joshua and Mingyu immediately smiles.<br/>
"This is Seungkwan. Seungkwan, this is Mingyu. Jihoon invited him." Jeonghan says and Mingyu watches as his face turns into something... else. <br/>
"Did he now? I guess I can see why he would." Seungkwan says and Joshua clears his throat.<br/>
"He's his neighbor. Sit down, you won't be going down for at least half an hour, anyways." Joshua says and Seungkwan takes the seat next to Joshua and Mingyu leans in as Seungkwan tries to talk to him over the table and over the music. </p><p>Basically, Mingyu's entire night after that went like this. </p><p>Seungkwan would tell him something and then ask him something. Mingyu would try to keep the conversation going. Jeonghan and Joshua would add a couple of comments here and there. And after an hour Seungkwan goes down and announces the next DJ. Jeonghan had told him that this is kind of like their audition, seeing which of them would be best for the place and for the crowd and then he and Joshua would see where it goes. They'll then choose one DJ to be a regular on a Sunday with Jihoon while the rest would all split the Saturdays for the month. And then they do the same thing every two months or so. Mingyu nods along, taking in Jeonghans words and looking when he would point at someone in the crowd followed by a story of when this guy came in with his family one Friday and came back Saturday night, or how this girl always brings her dates here because she likes how the staff knows her, or this one guy who got drunk once and cried to Jeonghan in the bathroom because he eats here with his family but they don't know he's gay. A bunch of little stories about huge lives and all of them colliding in the floor a few meters below Mingyu's feet. </p><p>There were a total of six DJs since they started and by midnight the last DJ finishes up and then they just started playing music over the sound system around the place. Mingyu thinks this is his sixth bottle now and he's finally starting to feel a bit of buzz. The fries were pushed up in front of him and now his hand just automatically picks one up and shoves it to his face. The night had been alright and he's had an amazing time with Jeonghan, Joshua and Seungkwan and he definitely is not regretting coming tonight. Nope. Not one bit. </p><p>Mingyu then hears Jeonghan and Joshua speaking and he turns to see them welcoming a bunch of people coming up the stairs. Mingyu doesn't know any of them but Seungkwan at first but then he realized the last one was Jihoon. He was wearing a ripped denim jacket over a black hoodie and his black skinny jeans making his legs blend with the darkness in the room.<br/>
"You guys were amazing!" Jeonghan says and he starts talking to everyone while Jihoon finally sees Mingyu and he smiles as he walks over to Mingyu's chair.<br/>
"You came. You actually came." Jihoon says with laughter in his voice and Mingyu can't help but laugh too.<br/>
"Were you not expecting me to come?" <br/>
"Honestly? yeah. I just thought you know, I shoot my shot regardless." Jihoon says and Mingyu laughs.<br/>
"Well, I was actually thinking of bailing but I'm glad I did, though. Glad I came." Mingyu says and Jihoon nods, smiling as he says, "Me too."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
When Mingyu woke up, there's someone pounding on his door and an even more annoying pounding in his head. He tries to drown out the sound by burying his head under his pillow but it's no good. So Mingyu groans, drags himself off the bed, tried his best not to throw up as he stands up, and he wobbles on the way to the door. Mingyu was about to ask whoever it was to kindly fuck off but he can't bring himself to say that to him.<br/>
"Good morning sleeping beauty." He says with a smile on his face and Mingyu blinks a few times to make sure he's seeing right<br/>
"Jihoon?" <br/>
"That's hyung to you, you brat. Come on, get cleaned up and we're getting lunch." Jihoon says and Mingyu stares.<br/>
"What?" <br/>
"Mingyu, it's noon. It's Sunday. We're getting food. Come on." Jihoon says and he walks around Mingyu and comes inside. He takes a seat on Mingyu's couch and pulls out his phone. <br/>
"I'll wait for you here. Take as much time you need to make yourself look human, come on." Jihoon says and Mingyu closes the door. <br/>
"Uh, okay. There's, uh, stuff, in the fridge." Mingyu says and Jihoon laughs as Mignyu walks back to his room. <br/>
"Mingyu, drink some water for a bit." Jihoon tells him and Mingyu nods, going inside his room. He then feels a hand around his wrist pulling him out and he sees Jihoon pulling him into the kitchen.<br/>
"Water. Now. Come on. You look dead. Like genuinely dead." Jihoon says and Mingyu groans as he does as he was told, he grabs a glass from the cabinet on top of the counter and fills it up with water from the faucet. He lifts it up to his lips and all of a sudden he feels like he's gonna die of thirst. He finishes the glass in a matter of seconds and he brings it back down to fill it up again and he downs that next one just as quickly.<br/>
"That's enough for now. You drink one more glass the way you just did and you'd end up vomiting. Go take a shower or something."  Jihoon says and Mingyu nods.<br/>
"Why are you being extra nice today?" Mingyu asks out loud before he can stop himself and Jihoon just stares at him for a couple of seconds before smiling. <br/>
"It's just how I am, I guess." Jihoon says and he pushes Mingyu to the bathroom before saying he'll be waiting by the couch.</p><p><br/>
After ten minutes under the hottest shower Mingyu has ever had in his entire life, he kind of wishes he could just get swallowed down by the drain in the bathroom. He has sort of an image of what happened after midnight last night and no matter what angle he looks at it he just looks like an idiot. He groans as he dries himself off as quickly as he can and he groans once again as he was about to go out. He comes out and closes the door and he thinks twice before walking out the kitchen and seeing Jihoon on the couch using his phone.<br/>
"Did I do something extremely stupid last night and now you're feeling sorry for me? Is that what this is?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon laughs. He sits up, his back to Mingyu and he keeps laughing. <br/>
"What? Mingyu what are you-" Jihoon stops when he turns to look at Mignyu and Mignyu stares.<br/>
"That's what happened right? I did do something stupid!" Mingyu says and Jihoon sighs.<br/>
"Mingyu, <em>please</em> put some clothes on first. We can talk about this over food, please. I'm starving." Jihoon says, looking away and Mingyu sighs. </p><p>So Mingyu got dressed, all black since he's being dramatic and he knows his social life here is over before it even started, and he grabs his wallet and his surprisingly charged phone, and he gets out and tells Jihoon he's ready.</p><p>"You don't remember much from last night do you?" Jihoon asks as they get out and Mingyu shakes his head no as he locks his door and pockets his keys. <br/>
"Well, don't worry. You were amazingly cool last night. Everyone totally loves you and now they're pestering me to come drag you with them." Jihoon says and Mingyu sighs.<br/>
"Are we meeting them now?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon turns to look at him.<br/>
"No. I'm not sharing you with them." Jihoon says and Mingyu's not so sure how to take that. </p><p>They went down and got out of the building and Jihoon tells him about a cool place to eat just a few streets away. Jihoon tells him about where is the best and closest place to get this kind of food or that. Which convenience store among the three close to their building has better food and which has better booze and which one has better coffee. He then tells Mingyu about this old man who would be walking by later selling ice cream sandwiches, and there's also this door down the street that sells take out ramen and dumplings which Jihoon promises he will buy for Mingyu some time because he has to try it. Mingyu listens and tries to remember all of them as Jihoon happily talks endlessly. Mingyu only notices it now but Jihoon's wearing a plain white shirt, a huge denim jacket that falls of his shoulder, and what seems like another pair of black skinny jeans, this one had rips all over the thighs that Mingyu did not stare at for half the time they were walking. </p><p>After they passed by the third street, Jihoon walks inside a narrow alley and he turns and smiles at Mingyu, telling him to hurry up. Mingyu then takes out his phone and takes a quick photo of Jihoon walking with his back to the camera, the alley framing his body as the light filtering above makes him sort of have this unnatural glow on him as he walked. Mingyu pockets his phone and follows Jihoon down the alley and he panics a bit when Jihoon disappears as he turns to the right. Mingyu jogs up and he finds Jihoon smiling at him from inside a door of what looks like a really small diner. Mingyu ducks and steps in and the warmth of the place hit him at the same time as the smell does and Mignyu can already feel his hangover dissipating just from that alone.<br/>
"Come on, you look like you're photosynthesizing." Jihoon says and Mingyu laughs. </p><p>Jihoon drags him to one of the ten booths inside and a staff immediately walks up to them.<br/>
"How can I help you two today. Would it be the usual for you?" The girl asks Jihoon and Jihoon smiles and shakes his head.<br/>
"Not today. Do you guys still do that Hangover combo? The one with the milkshake?" Jihoon asks and the girl nods.<br/>
"You two had fun last night?" the waitress says with a smile and Mignyu stares at Jihoon as Jihoon smiles at him<br/>
"Maybe. And now I'm helping him remember it so I won't be the only one hung up on how great it was." Jihoon says and Mingyu stares at him as he smiles.<br/>
"Alright. So both chocolate shakes or would you like plain one? Vanilla?" She asks Mingyu and Mignyu nods. <br/>
"Yeah, vanilla would be nice. Thanks." The girl writes it down and she smiles at Mingyu before turning to Jihoon.<br/>
"I like this one. He's polite." she says to Jihoon and Jihoon rolls his eyes.<br/>
"My friends are polite, they're just so loud that you're seeing their kindness as chaos." Jihoon defends but she's already walking away saying she'll bring their food in a couple of minutes.</p><p>"So I take it you're a regular here?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon nods.<br/>
"I found it one time I was looking for a shortcut home and yeah. I basically grew up with their food since high school." Jihoon says and Mingyu nods.<br/>
"I like it. It's kinda homey and warm. It looks like a ramen bar, you know? Like in animes?" Mingyu says and Jihoons whole face lights up.<br/>
"Right! That's what I've been saying!" Jihoon says excitedly and Mingyu smiles.<br/>
"Do you come here often?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon stares at him for a second before Mingyu realizes what he just said.<br/>
"Oh my God, I meant do you eat here a lot! Like, frequently!" Mingyu says and Jihoon laughs. <br/>
"Yeah. Yeah, i guess i do." Jihoon says and he smiles at Mingyu. Mingyu stares back for a second and suddenly it feels too much for him and he averts his gaze and looks around the room. He looks at the tables, the other people, he stares down at the menu stuck on the table and then he looks at the actual table.</p><p>He looks at absolutely everywhere but Jihoon.</p><p>"I haven't noticed it till now." Jihoon spoke up and Mingyu turns back to look at him again. Jihoon was still smiling at him when Mingyu turns to him but his eyes were a lot heavier on Mingyu now. Mingyu smiles and Jihoon just kept staring.<br/>
"Noticed what?" <br/>
"You're actually really awkward." Jihoon says with a smile and Mingyu can't help but laugh a bit at that because, yeah, that's absolutely right.<br/>
"I'm surprised you only noticed it now." Mingyu says and Jihoon laughs.<br/>
"Well, if you remember anything at all from last night you'd know why I had my doubts. But now I'm pretty sure." Jihoon says and Mingyu moves to stare at the collar of Jihoon's shirt as he spoke.<br/>
"I wasn't any better from the few times we've met in the apartment." Mingyu says and Jihoon snorts.<br/>
"Yeah. But you weren't this awkward back then!" Jihoon says and Mingyu laughs.<br/>
"How am i worse now? I literally didn't think I could give you that food the first day because I was afraid you'd think I'm some kind of weirdo or make you think I drugged it or something." Mingyu says and Jihoon laughs.<br/>
"I was kidding back then Mingyu." <br/>
"Yeah, I know. But still. You still kind of make me nervous, to be honest. And you're kind of the only one I know here now so I'm extra nervous about how to act around you, I guess." Mingyu says and he realizes what he said a moment after he's said it. He looks up at Jihoon and finds him staring at Mingyu with a sort of taken back look. </p><p>"That was... That's actually really sweet.." Jihoon says with a straight face and Mingyu stares as Jihoon's face breaks into a smile.<br/>
"I hate you so much." Mingyu says and he groans and folds his hands on top of the table to hide his head.<br/>
"No, you don't." Jihoon says and Mingyu tries to get rid of his smile before lifting his head up. <br/>
"And, you know. Last night you made lots of friends. I'm pretty sure Jeonghan's about to adopt you into the group in some way." Jihoon says and Mingyu smiles.<br/>
"He was nice. He and Joshua were. I don't even remember the rest of the people there aside form them and Seungkwan." Mingyu admits and Jihoon nods.<br/>
"I figured as much. Well, you are invited later tonight. Only if you want to." Jihoon offers and Mingyu nods. <br/>
"I think I'll pass the alcohol, though. I think I'd like to remember them properly tonight." Mingyu jokes and he looks at Jihoon and Jihoon was just staring at him with this smile on his face that makes Mingyu nervous. <br/>
"What?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon shakes his head. They both turn when the waitress comes back with the food and Jihoon smiles widely at the sight of the food.</p><p>The hangover combo, as Jihoon had called it, is a huge tray with a tonkatsu bowl, egg rolls with seaweed and cheese, and then a whole kimbob with half of it wrapped in what looks like brown paper. And yeah, the milkshake.</p><p>Mingyu stares at Jihoon as he starts by picking up a pair of wooden chopsticks and breaking them apart. He stares down at his food and smiles and then he looks up at Mingyu.<br/>
"What?" He asks and Mingyu just stares.<br/>
"Are you telling me you can eat all of this? In one sitting?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon laughs.<br/>
"I eat a lot. You should eat as much as you can too, the grease helps with the hangover." Jihoon says and Mingyu fails to see the science behind that but he actually can't argue since it's the same thing Wonwoo believes in. <br/>
"The kimbob isn't even sliced." Mingyu says and Jihoon scoffs. He then picks up the kimbob by grabbing the end inside the brown paper and he takes a huge bite off of the top like it's a burrito.<br/>
"Oh my God." Mingyu says exasperatedly and he laughs as Jihoon just stares at him smugly as he chews, almost as if challenging Mingyu. So Mingyu picks up his chopsticks, rips off the paper and breaks them apart. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Almost an hour later, the two of them walk out of the door holding their half-eaten kimbobs in their hands and Jihoon smiling smugly as he chews.<br/>
"Next time, I'm paying." Mingyu says in the most demanding voice he can use and Jihoon just laughs. <br/>
"Sure thing." Jihoon says and Mingyu thinks it's infuriating how cocky he sounds when he says it like that.<br/>
"I mean it." Mingyu says and he takes a bite.<br/>
"You sure sound like you want another date so bad." Jihoon says and Mingyu chokes. He swallows and tries to stop himself from coughing and Jihoon just laughs as he leans a hand on the wall and tries to catch his breath.<br/>
"Date?" Mingyu coughs out and Jihoon just turns to him and shrugs.<br/>
"If you hated the thought of it so bad you could've just said so." Jihoon teases him and Mingyu just stares.<br/>
"Damn. okay. You can't say shit like that to me. I don't know how to like, react properly." Mingyu says and Jihoon laughs as she walks backward.<br/>
"I'll say. But it's not the first time someone choked because of me right after our first date." Jihoon says with a wink and then he turns around and starts walking down the alley. Mingyu stares at his back and he can't help but laugh. He runs up to Jihoon and they both walk out of the alley and starts walking down the street. </p><p>"Okay, the date thing I said so as a joke but also kind of not as a joke." Jihoon says and Mingyu stares at him as Jihoon just casually takes another bite. He's so painfully laid back it's giving Mingyu a headache.<br/>
"I'm flattered. I really am." Mingyu starts and Jihoon sighs.<br/>
"There's a 'but' about to come up there, isn't there?" Jihoon says with a smile and Mingyu smiles back.<br/>
"Well, it's not a no." Mingyu says and Jihoon smiles.<br/>
"Raincheck?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu smiles back.<br/>
"Raincheck." Mingyu says and he nods as the two of them went on their way back to their apartment. They walk on, taking bites off of their burimbob (burrito and kimbob combination) as Jihoon tells him about the history of the street, and Mingyu finds it easy to picture eighteen-year-old Jihoon running down the street. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
That night, Mingyu offers to drive them back to the resto-bar and Jihoon gives him a sort of weighing look.<br/>
"I need an excuse to actually not drink. I don't want to seem like I JUST don't want to drink." Mingyu defends and Jihoon laughs. Mingyu stares at Jihoon on their way down to Mingyu's car and he stares at his pale and buffed arms coming out of his black sleeveless shirt and it doesn't help that he has it tucked in under his skin-tight jeans. Jihoon turns to him when they reached the ground and Mingyu stares at Jihoon for a second before he realizes Jihoon was looking at him waiting for an answer.<br/>
"I asked which one is your car." Jihoon says, with a hint of a smile on his face, and Mingyu laughs nervously and walked towards his car. He unlocks it and waits for Jihoon to buckle up before they drive off. </p><p> </p><p>That night went along better than the night before. </p><p>Well, it's considerably better seeing as Mingyu is sure that he'd actually remember it by announcing that he won't be drinking for the night. Jeonghan frowns for a second, pretends that he's actually disappointed at Mingyu, but he was the one who asks the waiter for Mingyu's drink. Mingyu officially registers everyone in his mind. He remembers Jeonghan and Joshua and even Seungkwan. The other DJs last night couldn't come but that didn't make their table any less full. There were a few more guys and a couple of girls but amongst the new faces tonight the one he really remembers is Seokmin's. </p><p>And no, it's not just because Mingyu thinks he's fucking handsome or something. </p><p>Seokmin came in louder than the music they were already trying to talk over and he wraps an arm around Mingyu and Jeonghan as he squeezes himself in between them. It takes him a couple of minutes to realize that he did not know Mingyu but he just smiled, introduces himself, and then completely hijacked Mingyu's night. </p><p>Seokmin talked enough for the two of them and surprisingly enough he even talked about everyone around the table. He's kind of like, well, he's sort of acting like a filter for Mingyu. Or maybe as a funnel? The way that he would talk about something with someone and then he would direct the conversation somewhere Mingyu can follow and Mingyu doesn't know what to feel when Soekmin smiles every time Mingyu speaks up. He even turns down alcohol and asks Jeonghan the same drinks Mingyu was having. Mingyu feels like the night passed by in a flash in some ways but at the same time, he feels like it's one of the most tiring nights he's ever had. He's definitely not a stranger from bars like this thanks to Wonwoo but they knew Mingyu has limits.</p><p>And right now, with everyone piling out of the bar and taking pictures with each other, Mingyu is way beyond his limit. </p><p>A couple of guys brings him in for a photo by slinging their arms around his shoulder and Jeonghan did too. And right as everyone started getting in their cabs or uber, he feels an arm around his shoulder and he turns and sees Seokmin as the flash from Soekmin's phone lights up. Mingyu turns to the camera but it was too late. Soekmin laughs and pats his back twice before running off to one of the cabs and getting in with two other guys. Mingyu stares and sees Seokmin wave so he waves back. <br/>
"Charming." Someone says from behind Mingyu and Mingyu jumped. He turns and sees Jihoon smiling at him. <br/>
"You two seem to have gotten along well." Jihoon says with something in the tone of his voice and Mingyu frowns.<br/>
"He's nice. And very easy to talk to." Mingyu says and Jihoon snorts.<br/>
"He sure is. You ready to go?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu nods. </p><p>The drive was quiet. It was the calming king od quiet. No awkward tension hanging over their heads, just the cold gust of wind rushing past their faces with the windows down. When they get to their building Mingyu turns off the engine and was about to pull out his seatbelt when the flash coming from Jihoon startles him. His eyes take a few seconds to adjust to the darkness again and he sees Jihoon smiling at his phone. <br/>
"What? I wanted a picture, too." Jihoon says and then he steps out of the car. Mingyu follows suit and he sees Jihoon smiling at him from the other side of the car. They walk up the stairs side by side and Mingyu stops when Jihoon did in front of his door. Jihoon gives him a look and smiles. <br/>
"You had fun right?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu nods.<br/>
"Thank you. For inviting me and everything." Mingyu says and Jihoon shrugs.<br/>
"Is this you saying I can invite you every time?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu laughs.<br/>
"Sure. But don't expect me to say yes every single time. I'm still looking for work, you know." Mingyu says and Jihoon pockets his key.<br/>
"Oh yeah. What kind of job are you looking for anyway?" <br/>
"Ideally, a job in a kitchen. But if next week comes by and no one calls back then mopping the kitchen would be fine." Mingyu jokes. Sort of. <br/>
"Kitchen? Like, a chef? Like, regular cooking or those top-quality cooks in that rat movie?" Jihoon asks with a straight face and Mingyu stares before he burst out in laughter. Jihoon just stares at him for a while before he laughs along quietly.<br/>
"Please don't make me feel stupid by laughing at me like that." Jihoon says and Mingyu tries to reel it in. <br/>
"I'm sorry. Oh, God." Mingyu says and tries to catch his breath.<br/>
"So. Kitchen. Any specific part of the kitchen?" Jihoon asks and Mignyu wipes at his eyes.<br/>
"That's the first I've had anyone ask me that. You have experience in the kitchen?" <br/>
"Yes. I just told you. Rat movie." Jihoon says and Mingyu laughs. <br/>
"Your experience in culinary arts is a Disney movie." Mingyu deadpans and Jihoon nods. <br/>
"Wow." Mingyu says and Jihoon rolls his eyes and laughs.<br/>
"Do you want me to make you feel stupid by asking you stuff about making music? I will literally beat you with my own guitar." Jihoon threatens and Mingyu shakes his head as he tries to reel in his laugh.<br/>
"Right. Sorry. Uhm. No particular specialty, really. I'm good at anything I have to do." Mingyu says and Jihoon nods. <br/>
"That's such a modest way of saying you're amazing at anything" Jihoon says and Mingyu laughs.<br/>
"I'm just saying!" Mingyu says and Jihoon laughs as well. <br/>
"Good night Mingyu." Jihoon says and Mingyu watches as Jihoon walks in his unit. Mingyu says good night back and passes by Jihoon's door as he closes it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Friday</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The following week, Mingyu collects a series of polite smiles as he loses one resume at a time. He comes home at around five, cooks something that he purposely makes too much just so he has an excuse to talk to Jihoon, and then he talks to Wonwoo all night with Seungcheol occasionally interrupting them and Mingyu falls asleep. Then he wakes up, gets ready for the day, and searches for places hiring any kitchen staff as he walks around the city. Then he spends the day looking for a place to work and he goes home. </p><p> </p><p>And then repeat cycle.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu manages to drag himself out till Friday but when it was half-past noon he just locks his phone, looks around the street, and sighs. He pulls out his earphones from his body bag, plugs it in his phone, and puts them on. He pressed play on a random song on his phone and drops his phone in his bag as he walks. </p><p>He roams around for a while, just looking around instead of 'looking' for something and he takes a couple of photos of the buildings and the streets and sends it to Wonwoo. He then decides to just go home and maybe just have a really chill afternoon so he starts walking towards the bus stop. The entire ride back Mingyu spent just listening and looking out the window, taking in the sight of the city he's been in for two weeks now for the very first time. When he gets off his stop he looks around and takes a different route back to his building. Mingyu looks around and aside from the usual houses and compounds, he sees the convenient store Jihoon told him about (Mingyu's not sure if this is the one with the good coffee or the good food but it's one of those) and he went inside to look for something to eat. He looks around but eventually just ended up buying ice cream before heading out and walking home. </p><p>Mingyu was already one step inside his unit when the door next to his opens and a frantic looking Jihoon comes out with a... Mingyu's not sure if what he's seeing is real.<br/>
"Is that a selfie stick?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon looks down at his hand and he throws the selfie stick back inside.<br/>
"Yes. I thought I heard someone breaking in your room since you usually come back late in the afternoon." Jihoon says and Mingyu takes in his disheveled hair and worn-out shirt.<br/>
"Thanks. Now I feel a lot more at ease knowing you're looking out for me. You know, with your selfie stick." Mingyu teases and Jihoon frowns.<br/>
"I know how to kill a man with his own finger, you know..." Jihoon says and Mingyu nods. <br/>
"You know what? I can actually believe that." Mingyu says with a smile and he was about to say his goodbye when a thought struck him.<br/>
"Hey, do you wanna have dinner with me?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon just blinks at him.<br/>
"What?" Jihoon asks and Mignyu laughs.<br/>
"Dinner. Here. I can make something for dinner." Mingyu suggests and Jihoon just stares.<br/>
"You can say no, hyung. I won't mind." Mingyu says and Jihoons shakes his head no. <br/>
"No. I mean- I mean, yeah! Sure. I'll uh- I'll go. I'll come. I'm good. Uhm, do you want- uh. Should i bring anything? Drinks?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu smiles.<br/>
"Yeah. I think I need some time out from looking for jobs anyways." Mingyu says and Jihoon nods.<br/>
"Sure. Uh, what time? Like, seven? Eight?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu laughs.<br/>
"I'm literally just right next door." Mingyu says and Jihoon frowns.<br/>
"So eight?" Jihoon insists and Mingyu nods.<br/>
"Eight. Bring as many drinks you can and I'll make sure to cook enough for tonight and for you to bring home later." Mingyu offers and Jihoon nods.</p><p>Mingyu waves and walks in and throws his bag on the couch as he heads on over to his fridge. He doesn't know why he's surprised that he doesn't have much when he hasn't even bought groceries since he moved in but he had hoped he'd have something in his fridge aside form leftovers. He leaves the ice cream on the freezer and = pulls out every container in the fridge and sets them on the counter. He then looks through his cupboards for anything to cook as well and he sees canned tuna, a bunch of canned vegetables, and finally, angel hair pasta. Mingyu smiles. You can literally make anything with pasta. </p><p>Mingyu sets the pasta down and looks through the containers on the counter. He sets aside the tupperware with chicken fingers, leftover uncooked fries, and the leftover uncooked spring rolls and put everything back in the fridge. He then looks through his assortment of canned goods and pulls out two cans of canned tomatoes, one canned mushroom, and one canned tuna. Mingyu tries to calculate everything he has to do and how long it would take him so he'd know when to start and what to start with and then he checks his watch and sees it's only two in the afternoon. He laughs to himself and sets everything aside for later and he puts the chicken, fries, and spring rolls back in the fridge for now. He then pulls out one tupperware with leftover macaroni and he didn't bother heating it up as he takes off the lid, grabs for a fork, and starts eating it cold. </p><p>Mingyu remembers doing this in front of Wonwoo one time and he and Seungcheol were absolutely disgusted by it. But honestly, Mingyu finds the food taste different. Like, there are some flavors that stand out more when you eat it cold compared to eating it warm and Mingyu likes it. He sets the tupperware on the table and he runs to his room to take off his pants and then grabs for his laptop. He unbuttons his shirt a bit and figured no one would mind if he's barely clothed in just his boxers. He's alone anyways. So he turns on his laptop and decided to start watching that one series Wonwoo had been asking him to watch for so long. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
When his alarm for six-thirty starts ringing. Mingyu turns it off and looks around. The room had gotten darker already and Mingyu turns to his laptop to close everything and then he pulls up his music player. Mingyu then plugs in his phone to charge and he changes into a shirt before starting with the cooking. He brings out what he needs from the fridge and he starts working. </p><p>The first thing Mingyu does is kind of peel the breading from the chicken fingers and sets those aside as he chops the chicken into smaller pieces. Then he opens the canned mushrooms and drains the liquid, glad that they're already sliced, and he sets those aside as well. Next is the canned tuna. Mingyu separates the liquid from the actual tuna and then he splits the tuna into two bowls. Mingyu then looks for garlic and onion from the fridge and finds a lot of garlic but no onion. He thinks for a while and just decided to go without onion which he hopes Jihoon won't notice. he takes out one whole garlic and sets it on a chopping board. He takes out one of his wider knives and presses the flat side on top of the garlic and hits it hard once. He then sets the knife aside as he starts peeling the garlic. He then starts mincing them to as small as he can and afterward he separates them in two halves. The last thing he needs to prepare are the spring rolls. He takes out his kitchen shears and cuts them open. He takes out the filling and sets them in one bowl. Mingyu then sets everything in two different sides of the counter and he grabs for a pan and a pot.</p><p>Mingyu starts by putting the frozen fries in the pot and then filling it with enough water to cover the fries. He then seasoned it with salt and pepper and places it on top of the stove. Mingyu covers it with the lid and leaves it as he rinses the pan and sets it on the stove as well. He wipes the pan dry and pours a bit of oil on it and waits for it to heat up a bit before putting the garlic in. He grabs for a spatula and he starts moving the garlic around so they could cook evenly and he eyes them until they're just about to brown before he pours the chicken in. He tosses the pan up a bit to make sure the chicken gets coated with the oil and Mignyu leaves it to get milk from the fridge. he sets the milk next to the stove as he stirs the chicken and when the chicken starts to brown he puts the mushroom and tuna as well. He stirs and tosses the pan to mix everything and then he seasons everything with salt and pepper and he stirs them well and lets it sit on the fire for a while. he then checks on the fries and sees the water boiling already. Mingyu grabs the potato masher and starts mushing the fires into mashed potato over the fire. he lowers the fire and continues mashing until it's smooth and that's when Mignyu turns off the fire. He then checks on the pan and he sees the chicken starting to brown so he turns the fire to high heat and pours about a cup of milk in. He mixes it a bit and then leaves it as he carries the mashed potato off the stove and onto the counter. Mingyu places a potholder on the counter and places the pot on top of that. he then adds milk to the potatoes and he grabs the butter from his fridge and adds half a stick in little slices and then he adds a bit of butter on the chicken as well before putting it back in the fridge. Mingyu moves back to the mashed potato and he starts mixing in the milk and butter well. He tastes it and adds a bit of salt before letting it rest there. Mingyu moves up to the stove and sees the milk starts to thicken as it boils. Mingyu stirs it slowly and he smiles at the smell. Mingyu looks through the cupboard for something to thicken the sauce even more and smiles at the little box of cornstarch he finds. He takes out his strainer and pours a teaspoon of cornstarch in it and he starts sifting it on top of the dish as he stirs. Once's he's done, he sets the strainer aside and lowers the stove to medium heat. He let the sauce thicken up some more as he prepares everything for the pasta. He takes out his biggest pot and rinses it before filling it halfway with water. He adds a bit of oil and salt in the water before he sets it on top of the stove and sets the stove on high heat. Mingyu then checks the creamy chicken and tuna dish and decided he likes the consistency of the sauce already so he takes it off the stove and lets it rest on the side next to the mashed potatoes. Mingyu then pulls out another pan and rinses it before setting it on the stove. He wipes it clean and then adds a bit of oil when the pan heated up. He cooked the garlic a bit more this time and then he puts about a teaspoon of dried crushed basil in and he stirs it to let the dried up spice come back to life. Mingyu then grabs the spring roll fillings and if he remembers it right, this is just a mix of minced carrots, garlic, onion, and bell pepper along with some lean ground pork. Mingyu stirs the garlic on the pan and then adds the spring roll filling in the pan. He sets the bowl down and starts to break the meat down by pressing the back of the spatula down and then stirring it. Mingyu then leaves that, letting the meat cook through, and he pulls out two of his round ceramic dishes and he wipes them clean before setting them down next to the mashed potatoes. He then starts by putting the creamy chicken and tuna at the bottom of the ceramic dishes and then topping them off with the mashed potatoes. Mingyu frowns at the thought of baking these properly in an over where you can actually control the temperature but he figures a microwave oven is okay for now. Mingyu lets them rest like that out in the open as he checks the water he's boiling and then grabbing for the pasta and pouring it in the water. Mingyu sets the lid next to the stove and he stirs the pasta a bit and he finds them softening already. Mingyu then takes the cans of tomatoes and opens them up quickly. He stirs and tosses the pan a bit more before he pours the tomatoes in along with the meat. Mingyu presses on the tomatoes a bit to soften them and he turns the stove to low heat, wanting to cook everything slowly to give the tomatoes more time to cook and to give more flavor to the meat.  He stirs the pasta and pulls out a strand with a pair of chopsticks and Mingyu notes on how hard it still is so he lets it be for now and he stirs them a bit more. Mingyu then turns on his microwave oven and he grabs both ceramic dishes and puts them inside and sets the timer in ten minutes. Mingyu then smiles and leaves that till later and he stirs the pasta some more and checks if its ready and Mingyu likes how they soft but still has a bit of chew on them. He takes out the colander and rinses it before picking up the pot with the pasta and pouring it there. Mingyu sets the pot aside and he uses his chopsticks to move the pasta around as it drains.</p><p> </p><p>And that's that. </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu turns the stove to low heat and he puts a lid on the leftover mashed potatoes and chicken and pushes them to the wall on the counter. Mingyu then starts cleaning everything as he lets the pasta rest on the counter. When the microwave dings, notifying him that the mashed potatoes were done, Mingyu just left them in the oven to keep them warm up until Jihoon comes. Mingyu then pulls out a couple of placemats and his fancier plates and utensils and sets the table properly. He moves his laptop on the counter near his room and he cleans up as much as possible. </p><p>He checks the time and sees that its a quarter to eight. Mingyu puts a lid on top of the pasta sauce and turns the stove off before he runs to his bathroom and takes a well-needed bath. He gets out of his bedroom just as someone knocks and he yells that he's coming as he buttons up his shirt.</p><p>He dressed up nice, okay. No one can judge him for it because he wants to look at least a bit decent even if it's in his own house. </p><p> </p><p>When he opens the door, Jihoon was standing in front of him. He was wearing a huge sweater with a button-up shirt underneath it and he was... and he's carrying a case of beer.</p><p>He's carrying an actual case of beer. Like, a whole case of beer. A case with twenty bottles of beer.</p><p>"Don't look at me like that. You said to bring as many as I can." Jihoon says and Mingyu laughs.<br/>
"Yeah. But I meant like to bring around ten, twelve bottles. I didn't mean to literally bring as many bottles as you physically can." Mingyu says with a laugh and he helps Jihoon with the case as he pulls him inside.<br/>
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. it's here now." Jihoon says and Mignyu laughs as they put the case by the kitchen. <br/>
"Help me put a few in the fridge." Mingyu says and Jihoon nods. Mingyu kneels in front of his opened fridge and sets the bottles in lying down. He can't help but smile as he does and Jihoon just keeps handing him bottle one after another. <br/>
"Put some in the freezer so they'll cool faster." Jihoon suggests and Mingyu nods and does so. After that Mingyu stands up and smiles at Jihoon.<br/>
"Please have a seat and I will serve dinner." Mingyu says and Jihoon snorts.<br/>
"Let me help set something up. Come on. You already cooked everything." Jihoon insists and Mingyu laughs. <br/>
"You've bought enough beer to make up for it." Mingyu jokes and Jihoon slaps his arm.</p><p>So while Mingyu turns on the stove again to heat up the sauce with the pasta, he asks Jihoon to take the dishes out of the microwave. Jihoon does as he was told and Mingyu can't help but smile at the sounds Jihoon does as he opens the oven. Kind of like the sound anime characters makes and Mingyu feels his heart swell and he kind of sort of hates it. Jihoon asks if it was okay to set the ceramic dishes on the table and Mingyu nods saying they're not as hot anymore anyways. Jihoon then helps Mingyu out by getting the plates and handing them over to Mingyu as Mingyu puts an ungodly amount of pasta on them. The two of them then heads tot he table and just as Jihoon was about to sit down, he tenses up and turns to Mignyu.<br/>
"Hold on for one second.' He says and he runs out of the door. Mingyu stares at his door and a minute later Jihoon comes back in with a box in his hands.<br/>
"I brought dessert!" Jihoon exclaims and Mingyu laughs. Jihoon then turns to put the box in the fridge and Mingyu watches as he goes to take his seat.<br/>
"This is amazing. And you did all of this all today?' Jihoon asks and Mingyu nods. Jihoon then pulls out his phone and starts taking photos of the food and of the entire table and then of Mingyu.<br/>
"What?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu frowns.<br/>
"I'm not gonna post these anywhere, okay. I just want some proof."<br/>
"Proof?" <br/>
"Yeah, proof. I'm calling this a date when I tell everyone about it. Well, that and proof that you're an amazing person. And probably not actually real." Jihoon says and Mingyu doesn't fight the smile on his face.<br/>
"Okay. I have to admit that's pretty smooth." Mingyu says and Jihoon laughs.</p><p>Their dinner went on just as smooth, if Mingyu has to be honest. Jihoon was a lot more... open to the conversation. He's a lot more responsive and honest and it's funny to Mingyu because they're literally talking about which is better, lobsters or crabs. And Jihoon is passionately explaining why being a lobster is better. Mingyu kinda wants to film the entire thing. </p><p>Then halfway through their dinner, Jihoon stands up and walks to the fridge. He takes out the bottles from the freezer and he smiles as he sees Mingyu looking back at him. Mingyu laughs and lowers his head as Jihoon goes back to his seat.<br/>
"You really are something, huh?" Jihoon says and he grabs a spoon.<br/>
"What?" Mingyu asks and he takes a bite off of the pasta.<br/>
"You're this seven-foot of a gorgeous, golden specimen of a man but-" Jihoon presses the tip of the spoon on the edge of the cap of the bottle and wraps his hand around it and pushes the spoon down, popping off the cap in one quick move before staring back at Mingyu again, "but you giggle at words like 'burimbob' and then you blush at someone smiling at you." Jihoon says. He holds the bottle over their plate and Mingyu can't help but smile again.<br/>
"Maybe I'm not blushing because of the smile. I could be blushing because of the someone who was smiling at me." Mingyu says as he takes the bottle and Jihoon stares at him with a soft smile on his face.<br/>
"Okay. now <em>that</em> was smooth. Damn. I really felt that one." Jihoon says and then he puts his hand on top of his chest and lets out an exaggerated huff. Mingyu laughs and Jihoon uncaps his own bottle.<br/>
"But, just so we're clear, that's still a no on the dating, right?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu smiles apologetically.<br/>
"Yeah. Sorry." Mingyu says and Jihoon just shrugs and uncaps his bottle the same way.<br/>
"Raincheck?" Jihoon asks as he held up his bottle and Mingyu held up his own and clinks bottles with Jihoon. Smiling at him, answering with nothing but the word "Raincheck."</p><p>Their dinner goes on with a bit of tension weighing in on the air around them but Mingyu thinks it could have gotten worse. By the time they're done eating (Mingyu asking if Jihoon wants more food and Jihoon thinking about it for a literal thirty seconds before shaking his head no), Jihoon opens the fridge again and pulls out the box he brought earlier and a couple more bottles of beer.<br/>
"Do you like cheesecakes?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu smiles form his seat.<br/>
"I don't trust anyone who doesn't like cheesecakes." Mingyu says and Jihoon takes the cake out of the box.<br/>
"You don't trust people who are lactose intolerant?" Jihoon jokes and Mingyu nods.<br/>
"If your body can't handle dairy then I really cannot trust you. Like, that's so sketchy." Mingyu says and Jihoon laughs. Mingyu gets up and grabs for a couple more plates and a knife for the cheesecake. He hands the plates to Jihoon and leaves him to it as he clears the table, setting the plates in the sink and rinsing them off before leaving them for later. </p><p>"Okay, i gotta ask. Why now?" Jihoon asks as Mingyu sat back down on his seat and Jihoon sets a plate in front of him and another bottle of beer.<br/>
"What why now?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon shrugs.<br/>
"Like, why dinner now?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu shrugs as well.<br/>
"I just... I don't know, really. I just thought it would be nice to eat dinner with someone other than my laptop tonight. I'm kind of getting tired of just talking to myself all the time, you know? I wanted to feel lonely with someone in the room for a change." Mingyu says and he notices Jihoon staring. <br/>
"What?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon shakes his head.<br/>
"Nothing. Just what you said. Sounds poetic." Jihoon says with a smile and Mingyu rolls his eyes.<br/>
"Sure." Mingyu says and Jihoon laughs.</p><p>"Oh right, how's the job hunting coming?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu lets out a grunt.<br/>
"That good, huh?" Jihoon teases with a smile and Mingyu nods, smiling back. <br/>
"I mean, given how many resumes I've given out in the past couple of weeks, I'm pretty sure waiting it out would be the best thing to do for now." Mingyu says and Jihoon nods.<br/>
"So does that mean you're free tomorrow?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu stares.<br/>
"Uhm, yeah, i guess. I just need to do my laundry and then-"<br/>
"Oh, do you want to come with me tonight then? I'm going to a laundromat later." Jihoon offers and Mingyu smiles.<br/>
"What? Tonight?" <br/>
"Yeah, tonight. Fewer people at night and walking there would be less annoying at night compared to when it's morning." Jihoon explains and Mingyu smiles.<br/>
"Uhm. Okay. Yeah." Mingyu checks the time and sees that it's almost ten.<br/>
"So you're free tomorrow, right?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu laughs. <br/>
"Yeah. Yeah. I'm guessing you'll drag me out to eat again." Mingyu says and Jihoon laughs.<br/>
"Something like that." Jihoon says with a smile and a wink that had Mingyu reaching for his beer for a drink. </p><p>When they were done eating, Jihoon tells Mingyu he'll be out in ten minutes and they can head out together. Jihoon helps him put the plates in the sink and even offers to clean them for Mingyu but Mingyu just pushes him out of the door and tells him to go and get ready. </p><p>The second the door closes, Mingyu takes off his shirt and starts to take off his pants. he runs to his bedroom in just his underwear and he quickly grabs for a bag big enough for his clothes and he starts to fold them and stacks them inside his bag. He was done after a few minutes and he then gets dressed. He figured a hoodie and sweatpants would be okay so he goes with that with a t-shirt under his hoodie, puts on his socks, and then goes out and puts his shoes on as he waits for Jihoon on his couch.</p><p>Five minutes later, Mingyu is going down the stairs with Jihoon who had also changed into more comfortable clothes. <br/>
"Should we be doing this." Mingyu asks and Jihoon turns to him.<br/>
"What? Doing laundry? Yes, Mingyu. Adults tend to do that." Jihoon says and Mingyu frowns.<br/>
"I meant, like, we drank and stuff. And it's past ten in the evening." Mingyu says and Jihoon turns to give him an amused look.<br/>
"Why? Do you have a curfew? Should I tell your mom I'll have you back by eleven?" Jihoon teases and Mingyu frowns.<br/>
"Nevermind." Mingyu says and Jihoon smiles at him. Mingyu smiles back and quickly looks away.</p><p>Jihoon leads the way to a laundromat nearby. He tells Mingyu that the laundry area of their building is working just fine but Jihoon just really didn't like it there. Plus, Jihoon did his laundry in this laundromat since college so he's kind of attached.</p><p>"Wait." <br/>
"What?" <br/>
"You said you grew up here, right?"<br/>
"Yeah."<br/>
"Then wouldn't you have just done laundry at home?" <br/>
"Oh, my family moved here when I was still young. Thought that the city would be a better place for me, I guess. But then my family moved away out of the city around the same time I started college. I told them I can handle myself up here anyway and I'll visit them when I can. They're still the home I know, anyways." Jihoon says and Mignyu smiles.<br/>
"Oh."<br/>
"What?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu shakes his head and smiles.<br/>
"Just the way you said that. That they're your home. I guess I know how that feels, in a way." Mingyu says and Jihoon watches him.<br/>
"Yeah. What about you?" <br/>
"Oh, uh. I'm not really close to my family. It's kind of complicated? But yeah..." Mingyu feels Jihoon's eyes on him and he laughs nervously. <br/>
"I do have a couple of friends back home worth coming back to. So I guess they're my home." Mingyu says and Jihoon smiles at him.<br/>
"That's cool. My friends here are all dumbass idiots." Jihoon says and Mingyu laughs.<br/>
"Jeonghan hyung doesn't seem like an idiot to me." Mingyu says and Jihoon laughs.<br/>
"That's cause he's still babying you. Give it time." Mingyu laughs at that and he follows Jihoon turning into a lively little alley that's big enough for a crowd but not big enough to fit a car.<br/>
"It's never quiet here." Jihoon says and Mingyu looks around at all the stores and food carts and food stalls.<br/>
"Now I kind of see why you love eating so much." <br/>
"What?"<br/>
"Literally every place you bring me to has food in it." Mingyu says and Jihoon laughs.<br/>
"I eat a lot."<br/>
"Yeah. I know." Mingyu says and Jihoon rolls his eyes and shakes his head. </p><p><br/>
The laundromat was in between a ramen bar and what looks like a Japanese convenience store. Jihoon steps inside and Mignyu follows him inside.<br/>
"Hey, Ji hyung." The guy behind the desk says and Jihoon walks up to him. The guy had books and notes all over the desk and he honestly looks like he's been teleported from a library to here.<br/>
"Busy night?" Jihoon asks and the guy looks up and gives him a blank stare.<br/>
"Yeah. Very." The guy says and he motions behind them and Mingyu sees no one in front of the machines. Right. Sarcasm.<br/>
"Feel free to use as many machines you want but every wash is one coin and the price is listed there," he points to the posters on the wall and Mingyu turns to look at them, "and please, no public indecency." Which had Mingyu choking on air.<br/>
"Public WHAT?" Mingyu asks and the guy just smiles. <br/>
"Ask him." He points towards a now glaring Jihoon.<br/>
"You're such a brat, you know that." Jihoon says and the guy shrugs and goes back to his notes.<br/>
"So everybody says." the guy says and Jihoon ruffles his hair and walks away. </p><p>Jihoon sets his bag on one of the chairs and Mingyu does the same. He then follows Jihoon to this vending machine looking thing and watches as Jihoon holds up his money and the machine takes it and then just below where Jihoon puts his money in, two coins come out. <br/>
"So you get coins here, one coin is good for one machine wash. So it washes, rinses, and then it dries them." Jihoon then moves to the other vending machine looking type thing and tells Mngyu that it's for the detergent. he then does the same thing only this time, a cup comes out and then it pours liquid detergent. Jihoon then shows Mingyu where to pour the detergent and then he closes it. He puts clothes inside the machine, shows Mingyu what to press and how to start it and the machine whirrs into life starting by filling the machine with water. Jihoon smiles at him, asks him if he got it, and Mingyu nods. </p><p>Mingyu uses three machines, whites, colored, and blacks. Jihoon argues that he only uses two since his clothes are fifty percent black, forty percent white, and the rest were colored. So he just throws the one piece of blue shirt he has along with the blacks and he's good. After they've started the machines Jihoon tells him it'll take about forty-five minutes for it to finish and he asks Mignyu if he wants to look around. <br/>
"Chan can look after our stuff, don't worry." Jihoon says and he looks over to the guy behind the desk.<br/>
"Yeah. Yeah, okay. Let's go." Mingyu says and they head outside with Jihoon yelling over his shoulder to Chan to look after their stuff.</p><p><br/>
That night was something. </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu can't really just use one word to describe how the whole night went but he can one hundred percent say that it really was something. </p><p>Jihoon knew his way around the place, that was obvious enough. But to have a game plan on how to approach the night was something he did not expect. This store first before this. Never eat this before this or after this. Buy this in one store but always buy this in another. Mingyu feels like he's in a side quest of those RPG Wonwoo loved to play. And seeing Jihoon devour fish cakes and eggrolls like the two of them hadn't just had dinner not even half an hour ago makes Mingyu feel something. Like, the kind of something you feel when... Actually, Mingyu has nothing to compare this to. Everything plays on in front of Mingyu like it's a whole new flavor. He smiles and he laughs and at one point Jihoon held his hand to drag him to one food stand and Jihoon took time explaining what they're selling when Mingyu's way too focused on the fact the Jihoon's hands feel cold. His fingertips chilled but his palm wasn't as cold. Mingyu notes all of this as Jihoon points at different food on sticks and the guy manning the stand picks them up and bags them. Jihoon thanks the man and they walk back to the laundromat with one of  Mingyu's hands holding onto a huge paper cup with fishcakes and rice cakes and something he forgot the name to and the other still wrapped around Jihoon's own. </p><p>When they went in, Mingyu was painfully aware of how Jihoon let go of his hand before they even went in and he headed straight for the guy's table. Mingyu awkwardly stands by the entrance before he decided to take a seat in front of the machines and watch as their clothes whirl around, already on the drying stage. <br/>
"You should eat when you study this late to keep that brain of yours working." Mingyu hears Jihoon say and he sees him standing by the table and the kid smiling up at him. <br/>
"Thanks, Ji hyung." <br/>
"Don't mention it. How's that boyfriend of yours holding up?" Jihoon asks and the guy immediately frowns.<br/>
"You say that like dating me is difficult." The guy says and Mignyu tries his best to remember his name. <br/>
"He's doing okay. He's nice and sweet. Unlike you. Hey." The guy says and then turns to Mingyu and Mingyu points to himself just to make sure.<br/>
"Yeah, you. You dating this thing?" He asks and Jihoon smiles and then pinches his ears and twists it back.<br/>
"Lee Chan I will shove you inside one of these machines." Jihoon threatens and Mingyu frowns.<br/>
"Stop bothering him." Mingyu says to Jihoon and Jihoon looks at Mingyu like he just betrayed him. Jihoon then lets go of his ear and walks back to sit next to Mingyu.<br/>
"Hyung, you're so much nicer than Ji hyung why are you settling for someone like him?" The guy, Chan, says as he rubs his ear. <br/>
"Give me back my food right now, you brat." Jihoon demands, standing up, and Chan takes the paper bag off the table and brings it down under the table. <br/>
"Thanks for the food, hyung." Chan says with a huge smile and Jihoon huffs as he sits back down. </p><p><br/>
When the machines started to die one by one, they pulled out their clothes onto baskets Jihoon got from the end of the room and they folded them quickly and packed everything before heading out. The walk back was quiet, the streets were mostly empty, and the lights from street lamps and twenty-four-hour open conveniences stores were barely able to lit their way home. But Mingyu finds it nice. Seeing this place in this light. Like seeing it from a different point of view. He looks over at Jihoon, his huge denim jacket over his shirt paired with a pair of black shorts and black sneakers. Mingyu's not sure if he' cold or not but he looks awfully comfy. <br/>
"So, about tomorrow." Mingyu starts and Jihoon turns to him.<br/>
"What about tomorrow?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu laughs.<br/>
"You're the one who asked me if I'm free!" Mingyu says back and Jihoon smiles.<br/>
"Right. Well, you gotta trust me on this one, okay? And like I said, It's kind of like going out for lunch." Jihoon says and okay that's kind of sketchy.<br/>
"Hyung." Mingyu says and Jihoon sighs.<br/>
"So I may have been excessively talking about your food on my twitter account and Jeonghan saw it and said some shit about not knowing you were good at cooking or something? And Joshua saw it too and then I thought about your job hunting situation and their situation in their resto-bar-" "Hyung." Mingyu cuts Jihoon off and Jihoon laughs nervously and takes a deep breath.<br/>
"Basically, I may have sort of kind of sent an unofficial resume on your behalf and Jeonghan may sort of kind of want to see you cook tomorrow," Jihoon says and...</p><p>Wow.<br/>
Okay. </p><p>That's definitely not what Mingyu was expecting Jihoon to say. So naturally, Mingyu thought of the best thing to reply.</p><p>"Uh.."</p><p>And his mind decided to not say it. </p><p>"Right. Sorry. I may have overstepped somehow." Jihoon quickly says and he walks on ahead and Mingyu pulls him back by the sleeve of his jacket.<br/>
"Okay, sorry. My mind takes time to process. But, uh, thank you. Really. I appreciate it." Mingyu says and Jihoon looks up at him and smiles.<br/>
"Uh yeah. Sorry. I've been... It's been on my mind since Sunday last week. You looking for a job in a kitchen and Joshua being understaffed. I just thought it's a win-win kind of situation, you know?" Jihoon says and Mingyu smiles.<br/>
"You sure you just don't want to see me in your workplace wearing a uniform?" Mingyu asks and he sees Jihoon scowl at the same time he blushes. <br/>
"Alright, that's enough from you. I don't want your head getting any bigger than it already is or you won't fit through the door." Jihoon says and he turns to walk on. Mingyu smiles, watches as Jihoon's ears peeking out from under his cap turn red as well, and he walks up next to him till they start walking side by side.  </p><p> </p><p>The next morning Mingyu wakes up early and for the first time, he didn't feel that sour feeling he gets when he wakes up. He checks the time and sees it's barely nine in the morning so he washes up and decided that leftover cheesecake and coffee would be a great breakfast for today. He scrolls through Instagram as he ate and he smiles at all the new photos Wonwoo have posted. And about eight out of nine of them were all of Seungcheol. Mingyu comments on each and every one of them with an eye roll emoji and almost instantly Seungcheol tags him in a comment calling him a brat. Mingyu loves how it feels like how it always does. </p><p>Then Mingyu's screen fades to black and Jihoon's name pops up in a call. He answers it, ignoring the smile that just so happens to pop up in his face, and he sets it on loudspeaker as he sets his phone on the table.<br/>
"Good you're awake." Jihoon says over the phone and Mingyu fakes a groan.<br/>
"What time is it?" Mingyu tries to say in a fake just-woke-up voice and Jihoon scoffs.<br/>
"Your coffee machine is just as loud as my speakers. You know that, right?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu laughs.<br/>
"Sorry. But yeah. You wanna come over for breakfast? I have cake." Mingyu offers and Jihoon replies with "Yeah you do." almost instantly.<br/>
"Yeah, you brought it over last night." Mingyu says and Jihoon laughs.<br/>
"Right. Yeah. Yeah, I'll come over. Let me just change." Jihoon says.<br/>
"You don't need to, you know? I don't mind." Mingyu says and Jihoon stays quiet for a while.<br/>
"You don't mind if I come over in just my boxers?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu almost chokes on air.<br/>
"Nevermind. Uh... I'll, uh- I'll wait here. Take your time. Bye." Mingyu says and he ends the call.</p><p>Mingyu stares at his phone for a few seconds before he groans and sighs. </p><p>When Jihoon knocks on his door a few minutes after(which Mingyu didn't even notice have already passed since he was staring at his phone like a dumbass) Mingyu opens the door and frowns at Jihoon's smug look.<br/>
"Sorry if I'm wearing clothes." Jihoon says and Mingyu closes the door. He hears Jihoon laugh through the other side of the door and he walks back to the table as Jihoon opens the door and lets himself in.<br/>
"Shut up." Mingyu says and Jihoon laughs harder.</p><p>Their breakfast was short but still fun and Mingyu leaves Jihoon as he eats to get ready. They lounge about for a while, Jihoon telling him to think of one thing he can make to impress both Joshua and Jeonghan. <br/>
"Like, think of the one thing you can make that you think is the best thing you've ever made." Jihoon says with cheesecake in his mouth and Mingyu smiles and nods. </p><p>They got to the resto-bar at around eleven and Jihoon smiles as Mingyu keeps his hands on the steering wheel of his car. <br/>
"You nervous?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu laughs. Nervously.<br/>
"Is it obvious?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon places his hand over Mingyu's in the steering wheel and Mignyu stares at their hands.<br/>
"Don't be. Just imagine like you're cooking at home. Like last night." Jihoon says and Mignyu takes a deep breath.<br/>
"Like I'm cooking for you again?" Mingyu asks and he turns to Jihoon and finds him staring at him. <br/>
"Um... Yeah. Just... relax. The worst-case scenario is we eat lunch with them and if you want we can tackle those bottles in your fridge later tonight and I can pretend to hate them for not hiring you. I'm good at trash-talking, I swear." Jihoon says and Mingyu laughs.<br/>
"And if i get the job?" <br/>
"We still get drunk but, you know, minus the trash-talking." Jihoon says and Mingyu nods. </p><p> </p><p>An hour later, Mingyu stands in front of the counter on the other side of Joshua and Jeonghan and he smiles.<br/>
"I checked your menu the few times we went here and I saw that you guys basically do different dishes and serve them with like, a Korean twist. So what I made are two kinds of kimbob. One is a tonkatsu kimbob and the other is a simple samgyupsal kimbob." Mingyu watches as Jeonghan picks up a pair of chopsticks from a drawer and Mingyu smiles as Joshua picks up the unsliced kimbobs.<br/>
"This is just suggestion but, if you guys offer take out it's basically like a kimbob but instead of it rolled like the sliced one, this one is wrapped with seaweed like a burrito." Mingyu says and Joshua smiled.<br/>
"Not to sound biased, but I love these." Joshua says and Jeonghan laughs. <br/>
"These are good. I didn't even know we had anything here to make tonkatsu with." Jeonghan says and Joshua takes another bite of the burrimbob. </p><p>God. Mingyu loves that word so much.</p><p>"Would it be unprofessional for us to just say you got the job like, right now?" Jeonghan says and Joshua sighs, hitting his arm.<br/>
"Hey, I'm the boss in the resto part of this resto-bar." Joshua says but he shrugs and turns back to Mingyu. "He does have a point, though."<br/>
"Does that mean I'm hired?" Mingyu asks and both of them nod. Joshua walks around the counter to shake hands with Mingyu and then pulls him in a quick hug.<br/>
"Welcome to the family." Jeonghan says on the other side of the counter and he takes both plates in his hands and walks out of the kitchen. Joshua leads him out as well and Mingyu smiles when he sees Jihoon sitting at a table and Jeonghan walks up to him with the plates. </p><p>Mingyu can't help but smile as they walk up to them and he sees the table already filled with food. <br/>
"I take it that it went well?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu sits in front of him. He catches Jihoon staring at the plate of his food.<br/>
"You made them this?" Jihoon asks with a smile and Mingyu shrugs.<br/>
"I took your advice." Mingyu says and Jihoon smiles at him before he rolls his eyes.<br/>
"You're a fucking dork." Jihoon says and he picks up his chopsticks and takes a couple of Mingyu's kimbob on his plate. </p><p><br/>
Jeonghan had offered their free lunch in celebration of Mingyu's new job and them having a new employee and Mingyu lets himself enjoy the moment. Watching Jihoon scowl at Jeonghan's attempt of a hug and Joshua telling Mingyu more about the kitchen and the staff. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tuesday</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu wakes up to his alarm and he grabs for his phone to turn it off. He stretches in his bed and sits up. He sees a couple of messages on his phone and he smiles at the messages he received at three A.M. in the morning and he stares at the angry cat emoji in the display name. Just as he was typing a response his screen goes blank and the same display name pops up in a call. Mingyu answers the call mid-yawn and he hears a subtle buzzing of music over the line.<br/>
"Your alarm should be illegal." Jihoon's voice rings through Mingyu's head, waking him up better than any kind of coffee he had ever tasted, and Mingyu smiles.<br/>
"Good morning to you too." Mingyu says and Jihoon huffs.<br/>
"I don't get why your work is so early when the restaurant opens at noon." Jihoon says and Mingyu headed for the kitchen. <br/>
"You know that part in the rat movie where she was training Remy?" Mingyu asks, opting for using what Jihoon knows about the kitchen rather than be technical about it. <br/>
"Remy was the rat." Jihoon says and Mingyu rolls his eyes.<br/>
"Well, she did technically train him, not the lanky guy. So you know the part where they prepare ingredients? Chopping and peeling everything and all that. That's what we do." Mingyu says and Jihoon lets out a soft grunt which is just his way of saying he hears Mingyu but he doesn't want to reply.<br/>
"Anyways, I'm about to shower. So if you're not gonna join me in the bathroom I'm gonna hang up now." Mingyu says and Jihoon lets out a choked, muffled sound.<br/>
"You know, one day I'll accept that offer." Jihoon says and Mingyu laughs.<br/>
"And until that day comes, I'm gonna keep offering. Bye~" Mingyu sing songs and Jihoon says a "See you later." before hanging up. </p><p>Mingyu opens his fridge and drinks cold water right out of the bottle and he looks inside the fridge for anything he can eat for breakfast and he sees the leftover pizza from last night and he decides on adding hot sauce and cheese on it before setting it on the microwave oven. He sees one piece with a bite taken off of it and he takes a picture of it. He sends a message to Jihoon and he smiles as he attaches the photo. He set's the timer for five minutes and Mingyu set's off to take a shower. </p><p>After Mingyu had changed into his uniform, he goes out to find Jihoon in the kitchen pouring coffee for the both of them. <br/>
"You're out of coffee filters." Jihoon says, not turning around, and he pulls out a plate from where they were stacked and Mingyu grabs for the thongs and handed them over to Jihoon. Jihoon takes the pizzas out of the microwave and Mingyu smiles as he sets the plate on the counter and sits right next to it. <br/>
"Why is your uniform black again?" Jihoon asks as he grabs a slice of pizza and blows on it before taking a bite. <br/>
"You can't stain a black shirt." Mingyu says and Jihoon nods. <br/>
"How's the 'family' treating you?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu shrugs. Mingyu reaches for a slice and blows on it a bit to cool it of. <br/>
"They're nice. Taeyong and Minghao still scare the shit out of me when they yell in the kitchen but it's nothing I haven't seen in a kitchen before."<br/>
"He's the other new guy, right?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu shrugs.<br/>
"Minghao's really quiet. But he's really good." Mingyu says and Jihoon hums.<br/>
"It's still a lot to get used to but everyone's nice. Plus Jaehyun helps me a lot." Mingyu says and he grabs for another slice of pizza. <br/>
"Of course he does." Jihoon says and he takes a sip of coffee.<br/>
"Yeah, he does. Because his boyfriend is Taeyong's best friend." Mingyu says and Jihoon chokes mid-sip. <br/>
"It's cute that you're so jealous of everyone." Mingyu says and Jihoon scowls at him as he sets his cup next to the plate.<br/>
"I'm not." Jihoon says with a frown.<br/>
"Not cute?" <br/>
"Not jealous." Jihoon says. Cutely. <br/>
"Not jealous? Sure." Mingyu says and he takes a long sip of his coffee. <br/>
"And now I'm not interested in this conversation. Aren't you about to go to work?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu checks his watch and sees that he has half an hour left before work.<br/>
"I'm taking the bus that leaves in about ten minutes. You can just leave the plates in the sink. I'll do them later." <br/>
"I'm cleaning them. Go. I'll lock the door when I go." Jihoon says and Mingyu smiles.<br/>
"Oh, and Jeonghan said to not eat dinner later before you come by because he wants to feed you."<br/>
"That's very Hansel and Gretel witch vibes of him." Jihoon says and Mingyu takes one last sip of his coffee and sets the mug on the sink. He grabs his bag, checks his wallet, phone, and keys. Then he grabs for his earphones by his bed and he smiles at Jihoon.<br/>
"Alright, I'm gonna go. You're eating there later, okay?" Mingyu says and he heads for the door.<br/>
"Okay. Bye." Jihoon says and he waves before he heads out. </p><p><br/>
The commute to work was something Mingyu was slowly starting to get used to. His earphones plugged in, playing Jihoon's music, as he smiles at the good night message Jihoon sends him. He would probably wake up at around three in the afternoon as usual and ever since Monday he's been driving by Dawn right as Mingyu clocks out and they head home together. </p><p>Oh yeah. Mingyu finally learns that you call the restaurant as Dawn and the bar as Dusk. The first time he calls it Dusk and Dawn was also the last one since Jeonghan made sure to laugh at him until Mingyu felt a bit embarrassed. He did explain about the name afterward so Mingyu just moved past it. </p><p>"Less smiling, more prepping." Jaehyun says as he bumps shoulders with Mingyu and Mingyu apologizes. <br/>
"Oh, and Jun hyung dragged Minghao to check the deliveries and to do inventory today so tomorrow it's gonna be you and Taeyong hyung." Jaehyun says and Mingyu looks up and finds him smiling.<br/>
"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Mingyu says and Jaehyun smiles.<br/>
"Maybe." Jaehyun says and he starts rinsing some of the vegetables. Mingyu groans. <br/>
"I already told Joshua about this so you can't really do anything about it." Jaehyun says and he smiles sweetly at Mingyu as Mingyu scowls.<br/>
"Stop pouting. You go and start prepping for the pasta dish when you're done there, okay?" Jaehyun says and he sets the vegetables on one of the countertops and he smiles as he walks into the walk-in fridge. Mingyu sighs and accepts his fate.<br/>
"Oh, yeah. I hope you don't mind me asking." Jaehyun's voice rings through the open door.<br/>
"How long have you been going out with your boyfriend? He's really sweet." Jaehyun says and Mingyu barely managed to escape cutting off a finger or two as Jaehyun's words registers in his mind. He ends up dropping the knife, making it clutter to the floor as he stares at the door.<br/>
"What?! I don't have a boyfriend!" Mingyu says and Jaehyun's head popped out of the doorway.<br/>
"You're not dating the DJ dude?" Jaehyun asks and Mingyu feels his face getting hot so he lowers his head and picks up the knife.<br/>
"No. Oh my God. He's my neighbor. He's the one who told me about the job opening here." Mingyu says and Jaehyun stares at him for a couple of seconds before he smiles and disappears into the fridge again.<br/>
"So you don't like him like that?" Jaehyun asks and Mingyu lets out a shaky breath as he washes the knife. <br/>
"I don't think so." Mingyu says and this time Jaehyun comes out of the fridge with a smirk and tray of leftover meat from last night. <br/>
"You don't think so? Really Mingyu?" <br/>
"What?"<br/>
"You sound like a high school student being interrogated about his crush. Do you like him or not? Because with the way he watches you, it's pretty obvious that he likes you." Jaehyun says and Mignyu sighs.<br/>
"I know, okay? I know that he likes me that way. And i do like him. I just don't want to like, jump into things right now and ruin everything." Mingyu says and Jaehyun nods<br/>
"Did he tell you himself or did you just figure that out by yourself."<br/>
"He told me. I probably wouldn't have noticed it by myself, really. I mean, I found out that he asked me out on a date when we were on our way back home." Mingyu says and Jaehyun laughs.<br/>
"Are you serious?" Jaehyun asks and Mingyu nods. <br/>
"He's really sweet, though. Like, I told him I can't right now and he didn't really, like, change at all." Mingyu says and Jaehyun nods.<br/>
"So he didn't do the asshole thing where they're only nice to you when they wanna like, get with you but once you reject them they turn into an actual asshole?" Jaehyun asks and Mingyu laughs.<br/>
"Yeah." <br/>
"He seems like the type who'd lie to the police for you." Jaehyun jokes and Mingyu laughs.<br/>
"So let me get this straight. He cares about you, you two are obviously close friends, he's not an asshole, and he likes you." Jaehyun lists down and Mingyu shrugs. nodding his head. <br/>
"So that's a yes."<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"You do like him. Like, you like him that way." Jaehyun says and Mingyu stares at Jaehyun's back as he places the meat in the fridge by the counter and Mingyu sighs.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu snaps out of it.</p><p>He's sitting on the passenger seat of Jihoon's car and he turns to smile at Jihoon.<br/>
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just tired." Mingyu says and Jihoon nods. He turns to face the road again and starts driving as the light turns green.<br/>
"You liking the job so far?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu nods.<br/>
"Are you gonna keep asking me this for the rest of the week." Mingyu asks and Jihoon gives him a quick sharp glance before Mingyu smiles.<br/>
"It's okay. It's more than okay, really. I love it there." Mingyu says and Jihoon nods. <br/>
"That's good. I'm glad." Jihoon says and Mingyu hums.<br/>
"Thank you, again." Mingyu says and he opts for staring out the window to make himself less nervous and maybe less awkward. <br/>
"It's nothing." <br/>
"No, really. And not just for the job. Thank you for everything." Mingyu says and he smiles as he stares out the window. </p><p><br/>
When Jihoon finished parking, he kills the engine and the two of them got out. Mingyu pulling up his bag over his shoulder as Jihoon locks his car and the two of them head upstairs.<br/>
"You were pretty quiet during dinner earlier. You sure you're okay?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu freezes<br/>
 <br/>
<em>with the way he watches you, it's pretty obvious</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>"I can tell Joshua you're sick tomorrow if you want. I think I can get you like at least two days off." Jihoon says jokingly but Mingyu knew he'd probably actually do it if he asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He seems like the type who'd lie to the police for you</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Mingyu?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu finds himself standing in front of Jihoon's door as Jihoon stares at him with a worried look.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So that's a yes</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>"You sure you're okay? You're kind of freaking me out." Jihoon says and he starts rubbing Mignyu's arm with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You do like him</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung." Mingyu says and Jihoon's eyes start looking for something in Mingyu's face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Like, you like him that way</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, do you, uhm... Can I ask you something?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon nods.<br/>
"Can i kiss you?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon's eyes widened and then he blinks for a couple of times before he breaks into a smile and he hits Mingyu's arm.<br/>
"I'm being serious here, you brat. That's not funny." Jihoon says, a blush creeping it's way up to his neck as he looks away from Mingyu. Mingyu held Jihoon's hand and he waits until Jihoon turns to look at him again.<br/>
"I am being serious." Mingyu says and he had already leaned down halfway to Jihoon's face. <br/>
"Mingyu, I swear to God. If this is your idea of a joke I'll kick your ass."<br/>
"I'm not gonna kiss you until you tell me I can." Mingyu says, his face a couple of inches away from Jihoon's and Mingyu surprises himself with the newfound confidence but it looks like Jihoon's just as surprised. <br/>
"You're killing me here, Gyu. This isn't fucking funny." Jihoon says and Mingyu sighs. He stands up straight and he smiles at Jihoon. Jihoon was staring at him like he just saw Mingyu murdering someone and Mingyu's not really sure how to feel about it.<br/>
"I wasn't kidding, hyung. But i guess... I'm just gonna go in now." Mingyu says. He turns but as soon as he does he feels a hand on his wrist pulling him back.<br/>
"Wait!" Jihoon says and he pulls Mingyu down by the collar of his shirt.<br/>
"I didn't say no, did I?" Jihoon says and he leans in close.<br/>
"I'm gonna kiss you now." Jihoon says and Mingyu nods. He leans in as soon as Jihoon did and they kissed. </p><p>It was... something.</p><p>It felt like Mingyu's lungs were expanding and contracting at the same time and he can feel his heart beating almost twice as fast but the actual kiss was slow. So very, painfully, slow that it leaves Mingyu wanting more. Jihoon's lips were soft and gentle and Mingyu could feel him exhale as he pulls back from the kiss, still holding Mingyu down by the collar of his shirt.<br/>
"Fuck." Jihoon says and Mingyu can't help but smile.<br/>
"Mingyu."<br/>
"Yeah?"<br/>
"I'm gonna ask you something and I want you to answer honestly. You can say no, okay?"<br/>
"Okay."<br/>
"Do you wanna come inside? We don't have to do anything, I just really... I kind of just want to kiss you more. Preferably on a bed where I don't have to keep pulling you down like this." Jihoon says and Mignyu smiles.  He presses a quick kiss on Jihoon's lips and he nods. <br/>
"Can i take a shower?"<br/>
"No. You still kind of smell like butter and some spice and it's kind of really fucking hot." Jihoon says and he emphasizes his point by pulling Mingyu closer, kissing the skin under Mingyu's ear and he hears and feels it when Jihoon takes in his scent.</p><p><br/>
In under thirty seconds, Jihoon had managed to unlock his door and lock it behind Mingyu. Mingyu scans Jihoon's room and it's a mirror image of his room. The kitchen was on the left side of the room and the bedroom, which Jihoon had turned into his mini-studio, is on the right side. And instead of a living area right as they open the door, Mingyu sees a huge bed in the middle of the room. Before Mingyu could take in Jihoon's place some more, Jihoon pulls him up the bed and sits Mingyu at the edge as he crawls on top of him. Jihoon starts kissing up Mingyu's jaw and Mingyu lets out an embarrassing whine when Jihoon starts nipping at his neck. Jihoon pulls back a bit and he smiles.<br/>
"What the fuck was that?" Jihoon teases and Mingyu shrugs.<br/>
"My neck is kind of sensitive." Mingyu says and Jihoon smiles.<br/>
"Of course it is. <em>God, </em>it's like you're made to torture me." Jihoon says and Mingyu feels his brain freeze as Jihoon just straight up licks up his neck.<br/>
"Fuck. Hyung." Mingyu whines and Jihoon laughs. He then bites at Mingyu's neck and Mingyu yelps. Jihoon laughs louder and Mingyu wraps an arm around his neck.<br/>
"Hyung! What the fuck!?" Mingyu says and Jihoon just keeps laughing. <br/>
"Sorry, it's just. You look really nervous and I thought it'd help." Jihoon says and Mingyu takes a deep breath.<br/>
"Sorry." Mingyu says and Jihoon laughs.<br/>
"It's just me, Mingyu. Just us." Jihoon says and Mingyu smiles.</p><p>Mingyu toes off his shoes and pulls himself back into the middle of the bed. Mingyu lies down and Jihoon leans down and holds himself up by placing his hands on either side of Mingyu's head.<br/>
"So... Can I ask what finally made you change your mind?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu just stares up at him. <br/>
"I just... Everything I do with you feels natural. Feels like they're just habits I do without even thinking about them and I figured that has to mean something. That this could be something, you know?" Mingyu says and Jihoon's smile disappears for a second as he stares at Mingyu and he leans down for a kiss. He feels Jihoon's hands on him as he kisses him, one on his chest and the other on the side of his neck. <br/>
"Hyung." Mingyu tries to ask Jihoon to slow down a bit and Jihoon just pulls up an inch away from Mingyu's face.<br/>
"Sorry. I just... You have no idea how long I've wanted you in my bed like this." Jihoon says and Mingyu can feel himself blushing.</p><p><br/>
Mingyu can probably narrate every minute of that night down to every single movement Jihoon made. The way Jihoon kissed him, the way Jihoon held him. How his five-minute shower in his own room felt like an hour away from Jihoon. And Mingyu can definitely breakdown word for word how it felt when Jihoon pulled Mingyu on his lap in the middle of his bed. Mingyu had always felt like a certain role was always expected of him in relationships because of his built and his height and everything, but Jihoon basically just took all of that and threw it out of the window. </p><p>Mingyu felt so small. The good kind of small.</p><p>Okay, maybe small isn't a good word for this. Mingyu felt fragile. He felt like he was fragile with how delicate Jihoon was with him. How he gently lifted Mingyu's arms over his own shoulders, pulling Mingyu in by his hips as he kisses his neck. His hands were firm and soft at the same time, a gentle weight on Mingyu's back under his shirt as Jihoon practically just mouths at his neck and chest. Mingyu should feel embarrassed about it, really. He feels like he should. But he loved it. </p><p> </p><p>But that's not what Mingyu loved the most that night. <br/>
No. </p><p> </p><p>The one thing Mingyu loved the most that night was when the two of them were left tired, panting as they lied down on their sides facing each other. They were both painfully hard but were too tired to act on them just yet even if Jihoon did tease Mingyu a bit by grabbing Mingyu's thigh and pulling at it until Mingyu's leg was over Jihoon's waist and their dicks are basically just pressed up against each other. </p><p>And Mingyu thinks that's how they fell asleep. At least, that's how he fell asleep. With Jihoon's nose pressed up against the skin of his neck and the smell of Jihoon's shampoo just takes over Mingyu's senses. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Mingyu wakes up to someone banging on the door and his phone ringing. He groans and was about to turn to grab for it when he feels something holding him down. He tries to blink his eyes open and he sees an arm over his waist. </p><p>Right.</p><p>Mingyu looks down at Jihoon who was already scowling, clearly annoyed with the loud morning he didn't ask for, so Mingyu sighs and lifts Jihoon's arm up enough to turn and then lets Jihoon wrap his arms around him again, pulling him back. Mingyu tries not to melt at the feeling of Jihoon hugging him from behind and pressing his face on Mingyu's shoulders as he grabs for his phone to turn off his alarm. </p><p>Except it wasn't an alarm. </p><p>Mingyu answers the call and sets his phone on top of his ear as he places a hand over Jihoon's hands.<br/>
"Why the fuck are you calling me at seven in the morning?" Mingyu whines, lowering his voice a bit and closing his eyes again.<br/>
<em>"Because we've been banging on your door for a good ten minutes now and you're still not letting us in."</em> Wonwoo says and Mignyu tries to comprehend what he meant and then the banging started again and everything falls into place and Mignyu bolts up the bed. Jihoon whines as his hands were thrown off of Mingyu and Mingyu apologizes and told him to just keep sleeping as he got up and run to the door. He unlocks it and as soon as he opens the door both Seungcheol and Wonwoo turn to look at him, with Wonwoo still holding his phone over his ear. <br/>
"Looks like we shouldn't have been worried about you feeling lonely, huh?" Seungcheol says and Mingyu is too happy to even get annoyed with him so he just tackles them both in a hug. <br/>
"What are you guys doing here?" Mingyu asks and he pulls away to see both of them grinning.<br/>
"What?" Mingyu asks and Seungcheol crosses his arms in front of his chest and Wonwoo holds his phone up to Mingyu and he sees the call still going. </p><p>Oh. </p><p>"So. How long have you and cute neighbor been boning?" Seungcheol asks and Mingyu scowls. <br/>
"It's not like that." Mingyu says and Wonwoo laughs.<br/>
"It isn't? What's all that then?" Wonwoo asks, pointing at his neck and Mingyu lifts a hand over his neck and remembers everything about last night. <br/>
"It's not like that. Shut up. Wait here I'll just get my keys." Mingyu says and the two of them laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
"So that's just the result of you two making out? Wow. Dude, he's like, worse than Wonwoo." Seungcheol says and he takes a sip of his coffee. Mingyu frowns and then glares at him for a couple of seconds before going back to cooking.<br/>
"Now that I've told you guys about me it's your turn. What the fuck are you guys doing here? Don't you guys have work?" Mingyu asks and he pulls out random tupperwares out of the fridge and decided on heating up some of the leftover pasta he made a couple of nights ago. <br/>
"We both took a week off work. Just a spontaneous road trip and we thought we could you know, drop by. Sorry if we got here right after you two finally did something. I feel like we're cockblocking somehow." Wonwoo says and Mingyu sighs. <br/>
"You're not. Even if you didn't come by I have to leave for work at around nine today." Mingyu says and Wonwoo turns to Seungcheol.<br/>
"That's okay. We can just go around the city for today." Wonwoo says and Mingyu nods. The microwave dings as it finished heating the pasta and he didn't bother putting it in a plate and just gave them a fork to share and placed it on the table. <br/>
"Oh my God. I missed your food." Wonwoo says and he grabs for the fork and started eating. Seungcheol and Mingyu laughed as he stuffed his face and then when he was chewing he fed some to Seungcheol. </p><p>Just then, the door opens and a frowning Jihoon comes in, scowling.<br/>
"Your phone went off. I accidentally punched it. It's ruined now." Jihoon says and Mingyu smiles as he walks up to him. <br/>
"Hey." Mingyu says softly and Jihoon glances at Seungcheol and Wonwoo before looking up at Mingyu.<br/>
"They're the friends I was telling you about." Mingyu says and he held out his hand for Jihoon and Jihoon blinks at him then takes it. <br/>
"Guys. This is Jihoon. My neighbor. Please don't say anything stupid." Mingyu says and Jihoon chuckles.<br/>
"Hi. I'm Wonwoo. And this is my boyfriend, Seungcheol. We've been Mingyu's parents since college. It's nice to meet you." Wonwoo says with a smile and Mingyu sighs. <br/>
"Can I ask something personal? You don't have to if you don't want to. I'm just curious." Seungcheol says and Mingyu steels himself as Jihoon nods.<br/>
"Are you a vampire?" Seungcheol asks and Mingyu sighs. Again.<br/>
"Not that I know of. No." Jihoon says and Seungcheol smiles and nods. The two of them continued eating like it was nothing and Jihoon sat on the last chair in Mingyu's tiny table as Mingyu makes him some coffee.<br/>
"So, Jihoon. What are your intentions with our Mingyu?" Wonwoo asks and Mingyu groans.<br/>
"Hyung, shut up. Please." Mingyu says and he heads on over to the table and gave Jihoon his coffee.<br/>
"I don't even know how to answer that, to be honest." Jihoon says and Mingyu sighs.<br/>
"You don't have to." Mingyu says and he slaps the back of Wonwoo's neck. <br/>
"They're gonna be hanging around for a few days so if you see them when I'm not home just run for it." Mingyu says and Jihoon laughs.<br/>
"Are you two gonna come by Mingyu's workplace later?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu freezes.<br/>
"Oh, that's such a wonderful idea. We should definitely go there." Wonwoo says in an alarmingly excited voice and Mingyu sighs.<br/>
"If you guys are  going for dinner I can drive you guys there." Jihoon offers and Wonwoo smiles.<br/>
"Oh really? That's really nice of you. Thank you so much." Wonwoo says and Mingyu feels every bit of strength he has in his body leaving before he even started getting ready for work. <br/>
"Okay, I'm gonna go get ready for work. Both of you behave. Please." Mingyu says to Wonwoo and Seungcheol and he sighs when both of them just smiled up at him. </p><p>Mingyu heads for his room first, grabbing for another one of his work shirts and black pants, and the door opens just as he was about to get out. Jihoon pushes him back in his room and Mingyu was about to ask if they said something to him or anything when Jihoon pushes him back to sit on his bed and he wraps his arms around Mingyu's shoulder as he sat on Mingyu's lap.<br/>
"Good morning." Jihoon says and Mingyu feels his whole body wake up as Jihoon leans in and nudges Mingyu's nose with his. <br/>
"Good morning." Mingyu says and he smiles as Jihoon loosens his arms around Mingyu's shoulders to grab the clothes in his hand and throw them on the bed next to them, placing Mingyu's hands on his waist and then going back to wrapping them around Mingyu's shoulders. <br/>
"Hyung I... We shouldn't-" "Can I kiss you?" Jihoon cuts him off and Mingyu can't help but whine as he nods. </p><p>Jihoon kisses him slow and painfully tender as one of his hands reaches up to the back of Mingyu's head, letting his fingers run gently through Mingyu's hair as Mingyu just squeezes his hands on Jihoon's waist. Mingyu pulls back a bit, their foreheads still touching as both of them breathes heavily, and he slips his hands under Jihoon's shirt.<br/>
"Remember what you said last night? About asking Joshua to give me two days off?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon nods.<br/>
"I'm kind of liking that idea now." Mingyu says and Jihoon laughs softly.<br/>
"I'm not gonna ask your boss about a day off just to you can get some dick, Mingyu." Jihoon says and Mingyu whines and figured using Jihoon's trick against him would be fun. So he leans in, nudges his nose over Jihoon's throat, and kisses him there once. <br/>
"It's not just some dick, though." Mingyu says and he could actually feel Jihoon shiver as he pulls back.<br/>
"Nope. Not gonna work. The neck thing may have worked on you but it won't work on me. Sorry." Jihoon says and Mingyu thinks back to last night. The one thing last night that worked on Jihoon,<br/>
"But hyung." Mingyu whines and the fingers on Mingyu's hair tighten for a second before he completely lets go and pushes himself off of Mingyu.<br/>
"Don't use that against me. That's not fair, Gyu." Jihoon says as he crosses his arms in front of his chest while he stands in front of Mingyu and wraps his arms around Jihoon's back and hooks his chin on the elder's arm as he smiles.<br/>
"I call you that all the time, hyung." Mingyu says and Jihoon scowls. Mingyu thinks it's probably to hide the fact that he's blushing a bit from just that so he lets him go. Jihoon takes hold of his wrist behind him, pulls him up, and pushes him out of the room. Mingyu feels both Seungcheol and Wonwoo watching them as Jihoon pushes Mingyu in the bathroom and Mingyu smiles as Jihoon turns on the light in the bathroom and huffs at Mingyu. Mingyu laughs as Jihoon closes the door and he hears Wonwoo ask Jihoon what's wrong only for Jihoon to respond with "He's being an idiot." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mingyu?" A voice snaps Mingyu out of his thoughts and he turns to see Taeyong staring at him. <br/>
"You okay?" Taeyong asks and Mingyu nods. <br/>
"Yeah sorry. I think staying the fridge for too long is killing the last few brain cells I have." Mingyu says and Taeyong snorts. Actually snorts.<br/>
"Then hurry up so we can get out. The trucks about to come in for deliveries, too." Taeyong says and Mignyu nods. Mingyu writes off the last few things in the fridge that were leftovers from the day before and the two of them heads out of the walk-in fridge.  </p><p><br/>
Mingyu feels like his life has been in a constant good-vibes-only mood since last night. The thing with Jihoon, then Wonwoo and Seungcheol coming over, and now Taeyong. </p><p>It started off well with them today and surprisingly, it's Mingyu's awkwardness that's actually to blame. It was quiet between the two of them at first and when Taeyong spoke up Mingyu almost drops his clipboard and pen which got Taeyong laughing. <br/>
Turns out Taeyong was just as intimidated of Mingyu as Mingyu was of him. Which, yeah, Mingyu guesses he can see why Taeyong would find him kind of intimidating. But half an hour in on listing off deliveries and stacking boxes an crates in the pantry and Taeyong is already teasing Mingyu as he bosses him around. </p><p>The lunch rush also seems to have gotten worse which had Joshua diving in with them in the kitchen. But Mingyu can hear everyone laugh and talk as they do their own dishes as quickly as they could and when it died down at around three in the afternoon, Mingyu was chatting with Taeyong, Minghao, and Jun without even the tiniest bit of anxiety. </p><p>Dinner time was just as equally packed but they all pushed through as they serve dishes while yelling dumb remarks at each other. It also kind of helped lift the mood when the bar opens up and they can hear the music vibrating through the kitchen. When they served the last plate for the day and finally closed down the kitchen, Jeonghan calls for Mingyu as the rest were cleaning up and he asks Mingyu to come out of the kitchen. Mingyu wipes his hands on his apron and then takes it off as he walks out of the kitchen and lets Jeonghan pull him somewhere. <br/>
"Do you know who those people are? Jihoon brought them in and they're the only people Jihoon had ever brought here aside from you." Jeonghan says and Mingyu follows his finger and sees Jihoon laughing in a booth with two other people with him. Jihoon then catches them looking and he raises his hand and calls them over. Jeonghan walks beside Mingyu and Mingyu can't help but smile at the genuine shock in his face.<br/>
"Hyung, these are my friends. Wonwoo and Seungcheol. Guys, this is Jeonghan hyung. Technically he's my boss here so please please please don't say anything stupid." Mingyu says when they got to the table and Jeonghan smiles.<br/>
"Oh! You should've said so. It's nice to meet you two." Jeonghan says and both Wonwoo and Seungcheol stares and smiles.<br/>
"Also his boyfriend is my actual boss." Mingyu says, sighing as the two snap out of it and Mingyu hoped he's the only one who can see the vaguely disappointed look in both of their eyes.<br/>
"It's nice to meet you, too." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol smiles.<br/>
"Are you guys done already? Do you wanna come by the bar tonight?" Jeonghan asks and surprisingly, Jihoon shakes his head no for them.<br/>
"Nah, we already have plans tonight. But they're gonna come back this weekend." Jihoon says and Mingyu stares as Wonwoo and Seungcheol nods.<br/>
"Jihoon promised us good music so we're holding onto that." Seungcheol says and Jihoon laughs. <br/>
"Alright, alright. Well, I'm gonna go handle some things for now and Mingyu's free to go. See you guys this weekend." Jeonghan says and he walks away. Mingyu turns to them again and finds Wonwoo and Seungcheol staring at him.<br/>
"You two really need professional help." Mingyu says and they just ignored him as he sat down next to Jihoon.<br/>
"Sorry if they're weird. They're the only friends I got back then." Mingyu says and Jihoon laughs.<br/>
"Don't worry. They're entertaining." Jihoon says and Wonwoo turns back and stares at Mingyu.<br/>
"You never told us your boss was hot." Wonwoo says and Mingyu groans.<br/>
"Who in their right mind would even say stuff like that?" Mingyu asks and Wonwoo shrugs.<br/>
"Both of you better not do your "preposition" thing to him this weekend. I'm serious." Mingyu says and Seungcheol sighs, nodding.<br/>
"So that's a thing you two do? Like all the time?" Jihoon asks and Wonwoo shrugs.<br/>
"To a select few, yeah. Not as often as Mingyu makes it seem like." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol nods.<br/>
"Wait. How do you know about that?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon takes a sip of his water, not saying anything, as Wonwoo and Seungcheol smile.</p><p>Mingyu gets up, sighs, and walks back to the kitchen.<br/>
"I didn't say yes." Jihoon calls out for him and Mingyu groans.<br/>
"Technically he didn't say no either." Wonwoo yells.<br/>
"He said he'd ask you!" Suengcheol creams and Mingyu knows they're just messing with him but he can't help but feel embarrassed about them. He walks in the kitchen and heads for their lockers. He grabs his bag and went straight for the bathroom. He got changed as quickly as he could, thinking about how Jihoon said something about having plans for the night, and he sighs as he shoves his uniform in his bag. </p><p>Hopefully, the night won't be that long.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
 </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Wednesday</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mingyu wakes up to his alarm blaring somewhere in the room and he sits up on the bed to try and find out where it was. Opening his eyes would probably make things easier for him but he's still too damn tired after last night. Jihoon starts to groan next to him and Mingyu peeks open one eye and sees Jihoon turning to his side, facing Mingyu. From the looks of it, it looks like he fell asleep completely naked under the covers again and the blanket almost falling off his hips barely hides anything at all. Mingyu looks around and found his phone on the floor next to Jihoon's bed so he reaches for it and turns the alarm off.</p><p>He checks the date and frowns at his phone because he was so sure he turned his alarm off for today. He lies back down as quietly as he can and he smiles as Jihoon throws his arm over Mingyu's chest and pulls him closer. Mingyu lets himself enjoy it and he shuffles closer, scooting down so he can press his face on Jihoon's neck as Jihoon's arm wraps around his neck. </p><p>Mingyu's second week in his new job welcomes him with Joshua telling everyone that they'd be closing down for three days starting from Wednesday up until Friday. He was a bit vague as to why both he and Jeonghan would be away and when Mingyu asked Jihoon if he knew he just made a disgusting face and told Mingyu it's better if he didn't know.</p><p>So after Mingyu's shift yesterday, which was also Wonwoo's and Migyu's last day here, the four of them went out for dinner and after they said their goodbyes Jihoon had asked Mingyu to stay the night in his place. Jihoon says he has this new track he wanted to show Mingyu, and, well... You can see how that ended up given the state they both woke up on.</p><p>After about fifteen more minutes like that, Jihoon stirs awake and he cards his fingers through Mingyu's hair.<br/>
"Good morning." Jihoon says. Only it came out more as G' morn'n.<br/>
"Morning hyung." Mingyu says, wrapping his arms around Jihoon's waist as Jihoon groans.<br/>
"Don't use that hyung shit on me." Jihoon complains and Mingyu laughs.<br/>
"You weren't complaining last night." Mingyu teased and Jihoon huffs.<br/>
"Mingyu. You were riding my dick last night. I'm pretty sure I would've liked it if you called me anything else." Jihoon says and Mingyu smiles.<br/>
"Nah. I'm pretty sure you have a hyung kink. It's okay. I'll still accept you regardless." Mingyu says and Jihoon tugs on his hair. Making Mingyu laugh. <br/>
"Oh, you wanna talk kinks?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu laughs.<br/>
"I don't have kinks." defends and Jihoon just smiles.<br/>
"Don't be shy. I'll still accept you regardless if you have a praise kink." Jihoon says and Mingyu pinches the skin on Jihoon's back.<br/>
"I don't<em> have</em> a praise kink." Mingyu says and Jihoon hums.<br/>
"I think I have a you kink." Jihoon says and Mingyu pulls back, looking up at Jihoon and he finds him with his eyes still closed.<br/>
"You're cheesy. And mildly annoying. But everything you do is just weirdly attractive to me. I honestly feel like I need professional help. This can't be healthy." Jihoon says and he peeks an eye open. Mingyu knows he's gotta be half-joking as he says it but he can't help himself. He pushes Jihoon on his back and kisses him in the mouth, morning breath be damned. </p><p>Mingyu pulls away slowly and both of them let out a sigh at the same time. the two of them smile at each other for <br/>
"I love you." Mingyu says before he could think about it and the shock on Jihoon's face was painfully obvious. Mingyu pulls back and was about to apologize when Jihoon's right hand comes up his mouth and his left hand was on the back of Mingyu's neck.<br/>
"Wait." Jihoon says, a bit breathless, and he pushes Mingyu off of him and grabs for his laptop on the table by the bed. He opens it and started typing like crazy and half a minute later a song starts playing. And Mingyu knows that song. It's the very first song he heard from Jihoon on his first day here. <br/>
"Listen, okay?" Jihoon asks and before Mingyu can ask what he means, Jihoon's voice tunes in with the music. </p><p>It took Mingyu by surprise, to say the least. But every new thing about Jihoon always has that effect on Mingyu. But this is different. Mingyu had already known Jihoon was amazing with his songs, he's been to every show of his since he had asked him the first time and Mingyu's always been the first to hear any new thing Jihoon's been working on. </p><p>But this is a whole new level of Jihoon-ness and Mingyu feels like his chest is about to explode.</p><p>When the music stops, Jihoon smiles at him and he sets the laptop on Mingyu's side of the bed and pulls Mingyu back on him.<br/>
"I wrote it for you." Jihoon says and Migyu groans. He pressed a quick kiss on Jihoon's lips and then hides his face under his jaw again.<br/>
"At first I thought that maybe I'm finally happy. Maybe everything is starting to feel lighter in life and that's why I can finally write again. But then I thought about it and I realized that all of that started with you. It started the day after you moved in and asked me what was this song called and who made it." Jihoon says and Mingyu feels like crying.<br/>
"What I'm trying to say is that I love you, Gyu. But I wanted to be a bit extra and say it with a song instead." Jihoon says and Mingyu laughs.<br/>
"You called me a tree." <br/>
"Yeah. Well, you are. You're big and beautiful and I love being under you." Jihoon says and Mingyu laughs.<br/>
"I don't wanna ruin this moment and all but I'm like, so hot for you right now." Mingyu says and Jihoon pulls him up until Mingyu's face was past his and he starts kissing down Mingyu's neck.<br/>
"Yeah?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu nods, moaning when Jihoon nips at his skin. He can feel Jihoon's hands going down on his sides, his fingers trailing softly at his skin and Mingyu shivers when he feels Jihoon's dick pressed up on his thigh.<br/>
"Please." Mingyu can't help but beg and he hears Jihoon's frustratingly evil laugh as he moves his hands over Mingyu's underwear. <br/>
"Take these off for me." Jihoon says and Mingyu groans as he tries to take off his underwear as gracefully and as quickly as he can as Jihoon takes his laptop off his bed. Mingyu throws his underwear over his shoulder somewhere and he crawls on top on Jihoon's lap. He makes sure to add weight on his ass as he sat over Jihoon's dick and Jihoon hisses. He pulls Mingyu down by his neck and kisses him hard.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Two hours later, when both of them have taken a shower separately(as per Jihoon's request since apparently, he feels like his dick will fall off if he gets hard again), Mingyu makes as much food as he could with whatever he could find in Jihoon's fridge. Which wasn't a lot considering half of his fridge were microwavable rice and the other half were kimchi and beer. <br/>
"Don't look at me like that. You feed me enough times in one week for me to not need any food in my fridge. So technically, this is your fault." Jihoon says and Mingyu rolls his eyes. </p><p>So when Mingyu was heating up the rice, he went over his place for a bit to raid his own fridge and brought over some eggs, half a cabbage, garlic, and a couple of carrots. He walks back to Jihoon's place and looked at Jihoon's assortment of canned goods and took out a can of Spam and the surprising can of sliced mushroom. </p><p>He started off by slicing everything first. The cabbage, carrots, garlic, and spam. He made sure to slice the spam not so small and he starts frying them on Jihoon's cute little stove. He sets those aside and tossed in the carrots for a while then the cabbage. He takes those out again and then tosses in the garlic. Mingyu takes out the lone Oyster sauce in Jihoon's fridge and he sets that next to the stove as he cooks the garlic. He then drains the mushrooms of its juice, since mushroom juice is gross, and he tosses the mushroom in the pan. He stirs it a bit and then he tosses the vegetables on and stirs and then added the spam back in and stirs. He then adds maybe half a cup of oyster sauce in and he stirs before he leaves it over a low fire.<br/>
"Hey, do you have like, canned corn by any chance?" Mingyu yells and Jihoon yells back a yes from inside the bathroom and Mingyu looks for it. He does the same as he did with the mushroom, draining the juice and then tossing the corn in the pan. He stirs it a bit, lets it cook for a bit more in the sauce, and he checks on the rice as he did. He plates the rice on two separate bowls and sets them on the counter and then he grabs four packets of kimchi and placed them on one plate and sets them in the middle. He hears Jihoon come out of the bathroom and decided on making coffee. </p><p>Jihoon finishes changing as soon as Mingyu sets their cups down next to their plates and Jihoon flips his Mingyu pulls back the high chairs next to the counter and took out one last plate and fills it with the dish.<br/>
"Should I ask what this is or is it another nameless one?" Jihoon asks as he sat down and as Mingyu sets down the plate.<br/>
"I'm sure there's a name for this. I just don't know it." Mingyu says and he walks around the counter and sat down.<br/>
"Thanks for the food." Jihoon says and he leans in to give Mingyu a kiss in the cheek. </p><p> </p><p>After their brunch, which Jihoon thanked him for with more than just words. They both settled back on Jihoon's bed and decided to just watch movies on Jihoon's laptop. They were half-way through their second movie when a phone rang next to Jihoon and Mingyu pauses the movie as Jihoon answers.<br/>
"Hello?" <br/>
"Oh. Shit, okay. Sorry." Jihoon laughs and he hands Mingyu the phone. Mingyu sees that it's actually his phone. He holds it up to his ear and clears his throat.<br/>
"Hello?" Mingyu asks and he hears laughter on the other line.<br/>
<em>"I'm gonna assume you guys had much more fun last night after we left."</em> Wonwoo's voice says and Mingyu sighs.<br/>
"We did. Next time maybe I'll ask if you guys can join." Jihoon says next to Mignyu and Mingyu hits him with a pillow as he stands up and heads out the front door.<br/>
"He's kidding. What do you want." Mingyu asks and Wonwoo laughs.<br/>
<em>"Oh, how the tables have turned. I'm just calling to ask how things are with you two because of last night and I guess having him answer your phone kind of answers that."</em> Wonwoo says and Mingyu can't help but smile.<br/>
"We're okay. We're more than okay, really." Mingyu says.<br/>
<em>"More than okay? So you two finally dealt with the sexual tension then?"</em> Wonwoo asks and Mingyu groans.<br/>
"Shut up. And what did you mean because of last night?" Mingyu asks and Wonwoo laughs.<br/>
<em>"Mingyu, you two were basically plastered together last night. He knew what food to order for you. And I'm pretty sure he was looking at you even when he was talking to us."</em> Wonwoo says and Mingyu rolls his eyes.<br/>
"You're exaggerating." Mingyu defends and Wonwoo scoffs.<br/>
<em>"Sure. Whatever. Well, I'll get off your hair now. And please practice safe sex if you guys haven't gotten yourselves tested yet. I know you're not that fond of condoms."</em> Wonwoo says and Mingyu frowns.<br/>
"Shut the fuck up. And I practice safe sex." Mingyu defends and he can imagine Wonwoo's judgemental look as he said it.<br/>
<em>"Really?  What happened to the </em>'It's okay hyung. I'm clean. I promise.' <em>dude?"</em> Wonwoo mocks him and Mingyu groans.<br/>
"If you're done tormenting me, I'm gonna hang up now."<br/>
<em>"Oh, does your little Jihoonie not know about that? I should use that against him sometimes."</em> Wonwoo teases and Mingyu huffs.<br/>
"Well, technically, he is also my first time." Mingyu says and Wonwoo asks him what he means.</p><p>Then after a second, he hears Wonwoo gasp.</p><p><em>"No way. </em>No fucking way. <em>Kim Mingyu. Are you telling me you finally bottomed?"</em> Wonwoo basically screams in Mingyu's ear and Mingyu kind of regrets telling him that.<br/>
<em>"Oh, I've gotta tell Cheol. Aight. Bye. Don't get pregnant, okay? I'm too young to be a godfather. Bye."</em> Wonwoo says quickly and giddily before hanging up. </p><p>Mingyu sighs, wents back inside, and crawls back in bed next to Jihoon.<br/>
"What?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu shakes his head.<br/>
"I think I should stop telling Wonwoo everything," Mingyu says and Jihoon actually nods.<br/>
"The first day we met he'd already told me you got a massive crush on me, by the way. Good thing you made your move the night before, huh?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu groans.<br/>
"Yup. I'm disowning him. Just know that he was my first time but you're like the first time I didn't top so-"<br/>
"Wait, what?" <br/>
"What? He was my first time. It was like, way back in college and we were-" "No. What you said after."<br/>
"Does that mean I was your first..." Jihoon trails off, staring at Mingyu and Mingyu feels himself blush at how Jihoon's gaze feels like a different weight on him now.<br/>
"Shut up." Mingyu says and Jihoon laughs. <br/>
"I wasn't saying anything." Jihoon defends and Mingyu hits his arms.<br/>
"Still. Shut up." Mingyu says and Jihoon laughs. <br/>
"But, I guess that kind of answers a lot." Jihoon says and Mingyu scowls.<br/>
"What does that mean?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon shrugs. He then plays the movie and completely ignores Mingyu as Mingyu pesters him. </p><p> </p><p>"Mingyu?" Jihoons voice catches Mingyu off guard and he blinks. <br/>
"What?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon smiles. Mingyu stares at his plate of 'nameless fried rice' and tries to recall their conversation.<br/>
"I was asking what you were planning to do. You paid for your place for a month, right?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu nods. <br/>
"You literally have, like, three days left, Gyu." Jihoon asks and Mingyu stares.<br/>
"Oh. Oh shit." Mingyu says and Jihoon rolls his eyes.<br/>
"Did you not get the note?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu stares.<br/>
"Note? What note?" <br/>
"The notice about the rent? about signing a lease for long term?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu stares.<br/>
"Jesus Christ, Mingyu." Jihoon stands up. goes into his room, and comes back out with a folded piece of paper.<br/>
"Here." Mingyu takes the paper from Jihoon and he skims through it. <br/>
"So I can leave or sign a lease for at least six months?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon nods.<br/>
"You are staying, right?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu looks up and smiles. <br/>
"You worried I might leave?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon just stares.<br/>
"Mingyu... I feel like you don't know who the landlord is." Jihoon asks and Mignyu rolls his eyes.<br/>
"You think I don't know Mr. Lee? We talked like, a lot before I moved in." Jihoon smiles at him as he takes a sip of his drink and Mingyu frowns.<br/>
"What?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon sets his glass down.<br/>
"Check the bottom part." Jihoon says and Mingyu eyes him suspiciously. But Mingyu did as he was told and he sees Mr. Lee's name at the bottom right corner of the page.</p><p> </p><p>His full name. </p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck?" Mingyu screeches and Jihoon laughs.<br/>
"Did you really not know I own the building?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu stands up and takes a step back.<br/>
"No! What the fuck, hyung! Why didn't you tell me?" Jihoon laughs and Mingyu throws him the paper.<br/>
"I just assumed you knew. Honestly... I actually thought you were just hanging around me because you knew." Jihoon says sheepishly and Mingyu crosses his arms in front of his chest.<br/>
"Sorry. But at least now I know you're just hanging around me for my dick." Jihoon teases and Mingyu rolls his eyes.<br/>
"Really? Now?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon smiles apologetically.<br/>
"I was kidding." Jihoon says and he pulls Mingyu closer to him. Mingyu lets himself be pulled in between Jihoon's legs and he keeps his straight face on as Jihoon rubs his hands on Mingyu's arms.<br/>
"I'm sorry okay. But seriously, what are you planning to do?" Jihoon asks and Mignyu takes a deep breath.<br/>
"Well, I was originally just planning on moving somewhere else if I couldn't find something here in a month." <br/>
"Something?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu nods.<br/>
"Like, a job. Friends. Something I'd want to hold on to." Mingyu says and Jihoon looks up at him.<br/>
"And?"<br/>
"And what?" <br/>
"Can I assume you found that something?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu wraps his arms around Jihoon's neck.<br/>
"Yeah. I guess you can say that." Mingyu says and Jihoon smiles.<br/>
"Good. Because It's kind of a pain to have to find someone else to fill in your place." Jihoon says and Mingyu raises an eyebrow.<br/>
"By fill in my place do you mean like, me as a person or my place as in the room next door?" <br/>
"Uh... The first one. Yeah, the first one." Jihoon says and Mingyu slaps his arm and moved away from him and sat back down on his seat. <br/>
"Actually... There is something I kinda wanna ask you." Jihoon says and Mingyu turns.<br/>
"You can say no. And, like, feel free to say if I'm overstepping or rushing shit, okay?" <br/>
"You're rambling. Which means you're nervous." Mingyu says and Jihoon laughs. Jihoon tells him in a barely audible voice and Mingyu stares at him<br/>
"Are you... Are you sure? Have you like... Thought about this?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon shrugs, smiling.<br/>
"Honestly? Not as much as I probably should. But I want to try. And I want to try with you if you want." Jihoon admits and Mingyu feels like he was punched in the gut.<br/>
"Hyung. I keep telling you not to say shit like that. I need like, a warning or something." Mingyu says and Jihoon laughs. <br/>
"I'm serious Mingyu. I mean... I have been planning on doing it and I just thought it'd be better with you." Jihoon says and Mingyu groans. He grabs Jihoon's hand and kisses it. He gives Jihoon his answer and Jihoon nods. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Thursday</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Mingyu woke up with a lot less noise this morning and a lot more clothes on. Jihoon was still snoring softly on Mingyu's chest and Mingyu stayed like that and waited until Jihoon woke up before he moves up from the bed and goes into the bathroom. </p><p>Their day has already been scheduled and Mingyu had already told Wonwoo about his plan to stay and Jihoon's offer and Mingyu's still a bit too scared to see how he responded so he puts that off up until after their breakfast. </p><p>One thing on their schedule today was to make pasta. Jihoon seems excited about the thought of Mingyu knowing how to make pasta from scratch and he seems even more excited as Mingyu asked if he wanted to help. Jihoon had never looked as eager as he did when Mingyu instructed him on what to do and Mingyu isn't gonna deny how he liked seeing Jihoon's arms as he kneaded the dough. Mingyu helped with a few steps and when it was time to leave the dough to rest, Jihoon opts on staring at the dough. Mingyu adds another photo on his collection of Jihoon photos, Jihoon standing next to the counter with his arms crossed as he scowls at the dough. Mingyu started on making the sauce as Jihoon broods over the dough and Mingyu leaves it be when it was almost done cooking. </p><p>When it was time to roll it out, Mingyu cuts the dough in half to keep the other half in the fridge as he cuts one half into two pieces. He tells Jihoon what to do as he does it and Jihoon mimics him as best as he could, his eyebrows knitted as he focused on what he's doing. When it was time to cut the pasta into strips Jihoon stares as Mingyu cuts his first and Mingyu can't help but laugh as he does. Jihoon then does his best to copy Mingyu and Mingyu watches as Jihoon tries his best and smiles at the result. Mingyu heats up the sauce again. cooking it to completion and he shows Jihoon how to cook the pasta. Freshly made pasta cooks a lot faster than the hard kind and Jihoon watches as Mingyu cooks it quick and sets it on one huge plate before pouring the sauce. </p><p>Jihoon was completely ecstatic as he takes photos, telling Mingyu he'd be bragging to Joshua about it and Mingyu lets him. Even going so far as to say he'll testify as a witness for the whole thing and Jihoon grins. Mingyu lets Jihoon feed him and it got Mingyu thinking how easy life seems like right now. </p><p>Sleeping in, having breakfast in just a T-shirt and his underwear, making pasta and sharing it with someone. </p><p>It all seems too good to be true. Like the part in movies where everything goes right for the lead actor and then his dog dies, or he gets captured, or the love of his life gets into a car crash. </p><p>And it makes Mingyu think about it. It has him waiting for it. He's waiting for the car crash, the dead dog, anything. He's waiting for the tragedy he's gonna have to endure to get to his happy ending and it's making every good thing in his life seem more like a burden. Like something he's gonna have to pay back with some kind of hard times and he hates himself for thinking that way. <br/>
"You okay? You have your thinking face on again." Jihoon says and Mingyu shakes his head, smiling.<br/>
"Just thinking about other types of pasta we can make for dinner." Mingyu says and Jihoon's eyes widened.<br/>
"Ravioli! I've always wanted to make one filled with just cheese." <br/>
"Yeah. Those are easier anyways." Mingyu says and Jihoon smiles wide.<br/>
"Cool." Jihoon says and Mingyu smiles. He lets Jihoon feed him again and he listens in as Jihoon talks about the last time he had ravioli. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Sunday</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu had finally placed the last box from his room inside the moving truck and he heaves out a sigh.<br/>
"I'm just about done." Mingyu says, grabbing his phone from where it's trapped in between his shoulder and his ear and he smiles.<br/>
"Honestly, I feel like this isn't fair for Jihoon. And I speak from experience." Wonwoo says and Mingyu rolls his eyes.<br/>
"Good thing we don't give a shit about what you think." Mingyu says and he walks back inside. He goes upstairs and finds a box in front of his door. <br/>
"You used to be a lot nicer to me when you were single. I feel like Jihoon's not a really good influence on you." Wonwoo says as Mingyu picks up the box.<br/>
"Hey. That one's mine." Jihoon says and Mingyu smile.<br/>
"I'm done, anyway." Mingyu says and Jihoon smiles, a huge box in his hands as he walks past Mingyu and goes down. Mingyu follows him and he balances the box in one hand as holds his phone.<br/>
"Hello? See? You have no regards for your elders anymore. I raised you better." <br/>
"You didn't raise shit." Mingyu says and Jihoon asks who it was.<br/>
"It's Wonwoo hyung. He says you're a bad influence on me, by the way." Mingyu says and Jihoon snorts.<br/>
"Damn right, I am." Jihoon says as he loads the box in the truck and Mingyu laughs.<br/>
"He said thanks." Mingyu says to the phone and Wonwoo groans. <br/>
"Both of you are hopeless. You two are perfect for each other." Wonwoo says and Mingyu laughs. Jihoon turns and grabs Mingyu's phone as Mingyu places the box inside the truck.<br/>
"Stop distracting Mingyu while we're loading the truck. He'll call you when we get there. Bye." Jihoon says and Mingyu laughs as Jihoon hangs up. <br/>
"I've got a couple more boxes in the studio." Jihoon says and Mingyu nods. <br/>
"Go talk to the driver and I'll get them down." Mingyu says and Jihoon nods as he hands Mingyu his phone.</p><p><br/>
When Jihoon asked Mingyu if he wanted to move in with him in a new place big enough for the two of them, Mingyu was shocked, yeah. But he knew that he was gonna say yes. By Friday, Jihoon had already signed the lease with Mingyu to their new place. Closer to the city but not far from the home Mingyu had already found here.</p><p>It was a ten-minute walk to the bus stop and was only two bus stops away from the closest bus stop near Dawn. They're still gonna keep both of their cars but Mingyu figured driving to work every day is just not that economical.  </p><p>It was a bit far and Mingyu thinks they don't really have to, but Jihoon still plans to do his laundry at that lively street every Friday night. Mingyu doesn't really mind, he's starting to think that Chan sees him as a friend now too rather than just Jihoon's friend. </p><p>Mingyu knows Jihoon would still be drawn to that Japanese ramen bar every time he's a bit under the weather and Mingyu would be glad to come back with him. </p><p>And Mingyu won't mind hanging out with the guys without Jihoon from now on. He used to thinks he's just a bit out of place whenever Jihoon's not there but between Seokmin and Seungkwan, Mingyu's feeling a lot more welcomed as they hang out more. </p><p>The same goes for Jeonghan and Joshua. Yeah, they're his boss, but outside their shifts, Mingyu finds them as a couple of comforting friends he had grown to respect and care for. He doesn't think twice about going out with the rest of the staff whenever Joshua treat them out and Mingyu had grown out of just tailing Jaehyun. </p><p><br/>
Mingyu finds the last couple of boxes in Jihoon's studio and he grabs them. He goes down and places them inside gently. The driver locks the back and goes back up front. Jihoon walks up to Mingyu and they both stare at each other before turning to look at the building.<br/>
"I'm gonna miss it here." Mingyu says and Jihoon rolls his eyes.<br/>
"I will, too. Probably." Jihoon says and Mingyu nudges him with his shoulder.<br/>
"Come on. We need to drive ahead of him." Jihoon says and Mingyu nods.<br/>
"I'll see you there?" Mingyu asks and Jihoon smiles. He pulls Mingyu down by the collar of his shirt and he kisses him.<br/>
"Don't miss me too much." Jihoon says and he walks to his car.<br/>
"I'll try!" Mingyu calls after him and Jihoon waves his hand without looking back. </p><p>Mingyu got in his car and pulls out his phone to connect it to the car. He calls Wonwoo again and Wonwoo answers after the first right.<br/>
"Hyung. I need you to be serious for a second, okay?" Mingyu says and Wonwoo laughs.<br/>
"Okay."<br/>
"Do you think I'm rushing this? Are we rushing into this whole thing?" Mingyu asks and Wonwoo laughs softly.<br/>
"Cold feet?" Wonwoo asks and this time Mingyu laughs.<br/>
"Honestly. No. That's why I'm nervous." Wonwoo laughs at that and Mingyu feels less nervous now.<br/>
"Let yourself be happy, Mingyu. God knows you deserve it." Wonwoo says and Mingyu smiles at Jihoon getting in his car in front of him. <br/>
"Thanks, hyung." Mingyu says and Wonwoo laughs.<br/>
"I feel like you don't get to hear this as much as you need to, so I'll just say it." <br/>
"You deserve to be happy, Gyu. God knows you deserve it." Wonwoo says and Mingyu smiles.<br/>
"Thank you, hyung. Really." Mingyu says and Wonwoo hums.<br/>
"You're gonna be okay. I'm sure he wouldn't let your stupidity get the best of you." Wonwoo says and Mingyu sighs.<br/>
"You were doing so well up until that last part." Mingyu says and Wonwoo laughs.<br/>
"Call me when you guys have settled in and all. And don't think you're off the hook about not telling us Jihoon was filthy rich." Wonwoo says and before he could say anything else Wonwoo hangs up. Mingyu laughs and before he could do anything his phone rings and this time its Jihoon. <br/>
"Am I interrupting something?" Jihoon asks and Mingyu laughs.<br/>
"Sorry." Mingyu says and he sees Jihoon waving at him. <br/>
"I'll drive first okay? And be careful. I think you packed all the stupid with you when we were boxing our stuff." Jihoon teases and Mingyu laughs.<br/>
"If you still think covering your sincerity with sarcasm is gonna work on me then you don't know who you're about to be living with, hyung." <br/>
"Shut up. Just drive safe okay? Love you." <br/>
"Love you, too." Mingyu says and he ends the call. </p><p>Jihoon drives off in front of him and he tails him. Mingyu checks and he sees the truck following right behind him. Mingyu smiles, rolls down the window of his car and decided on playing Jihoon's songs on his phone. The drive wasn't so far but he'll take it if he can get a few songs out of it. </p><p>Mingyu passes by the same road he took the first time he got here and he can't help but think of how things have turned out in just under a month. It feels like a whole new chapter in his life had started and ended in this place and now, it's time for a new start. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>